More Than Distance Between Us
by Starfire Tamaran
Summary: I just wanted to have a good time and hang out with my best friends and my boyfriend at his housewarming party. You know, the usual get together. Apparently that was too much to ask for considering all of the fun has now turned into a struggle for survival. James Franco/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So, I saw This Is The End last summer and I loved it so much that I decided to write a fic about it. However, I ended up deleting the fic halfway through but now I'm back with my own little "reboot" and I hope it'll turn out better than my last one did. I hope you guys like it! Review and let me know what you think! **_

* * *

><p>"How do I look, babe?"<p>

I stepped out of the bathroom and did a little twirl for him. My outfit of choice for James's party tonight consisted of a black halter top with lace up detail on the sides, black pants, and black studded over the knee boots.

"Very sexy," he grinned, eying me up and down.

"So, I texted Seth and I'm going to meet him and Jay at the airport in an hour. I'm gonna hang out with them for a bit and then come back when the party starts," I explained as I sat down beside him.

"Sounds like a plan. I think they're gonna love what I've done with the place," he said.

"Minus the dick statue," I snickered, lightly elbowing him.

"It's art! Plus, I find that it adds a good amount of masculinity to the place!" he retorted. Note to self: don't ever insult James Franco's art unless you want him to have a bitch fit.

"Whatever you say, Harry Osborn," I laughed before getting up and walking towards the mirror. I grabbed my neutral pink lip gloss out of my bag, unscrewing the cap to take out the wand, applying it on my lips.

James got up from the bed and walked over to me. Pulling my hair aside with one hand, he began to kiss my shoulder blade, moving up to suck and nip at the skin of my neck. I tilted my head to the side and allowed him better access. Alright, two can play at this game…

I turned around and gripped his cardigan, "I think you put this on wrong," I murmured, taking off and tossing it to the floor. Then, I took hold of his shirt. "And you definitely put this on wrong," I pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor, letting him know what I was getting at.

"Let me guess, I put these on wrong too," he smirked, unzipping his pants. Then he leaned in to close the distance between our lips. I linked my fingers behind his neck and gripped his hair. James deepened the kiss and trailed his hands up and down my hips.

I'd known James for about seven years now. We first met when I co-starred in _Knocked Up,_ which is where I also met Seth, Jonah, Craig, and Jay. I knew Danny from _Pineapple Express, Tropic Thunder,_ and a few episodes of _Eastbound and Down. _

James and I didn't hit it off right away though. It wasn't until after the 'incident' with my now ex-boyfriend Michael Cera that we'd grown closer with each other…

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_It was the 'Pineapple Express' after-party and almost everyone was here, everyone except Michael that was. He told me that he couldn't make it because he wasn't feeling well but I wasn't going to let it ruin my fun. After grabbing a drink, I walked over to Danny, Seth, Jay, and Christopher Mintz-Plasse. _

"_Hey Anastasia, lookin' good!" Danny chuckled, pulling me in for a hug._

"_Why thank you, you don't look so bad yourself Daniel," I replied, hugging him back._

"_Hey, where's Michael? I thought for sure he was gonna be here tonight," Chris said._

"_Yeah_, _so did I. He texted me an hour before the premiere and told me he was puking his guts out and couldn't make it," I sighed._

"_You know that's probably code for snorting cocaine right?" Danny retorted, which earned him a slap upside the head from Seth._

"_He doesn't do that anymore! I gave him an ultimatum and he promised me he'd never do it again," I argued. _

"_Bullshit, I'm sure he just said that so he could keep fucking your brains out."_

"_DANNY!" Jay yelled, giving him a murder glare._

_Danny shrugged, "What? I'm just being a good friend and she deserves to know the truth."_

_I glanced over and saw that both Seth and Chris's eyes were wide as wide as baseballs. They looked like they'd just seen a ghost. _

"_Um, why do you guys look like you're about to have your dicks ripped off?" I asked, raising a brow._

"_U-uh, Anastasia there's I've been meaning to talk to you about... I think we should do a sequel to Superbad! W-wouldn't it be awesome if we did one?" Chris stammered. _

_Seth nodded, "Y-yeah, that's a great fucking idea! I wouldn't mind reprising my role as Officer Michaels!" _

_Yup, they were definitely hiding something from me. They may have been great actors on-screen, but when it came to lying? They were fucking awful. "Alright, what do you two know that I don't? Spit it out!" I barked._

_Seth raised his hands in defense,"W-we're not hiding anything!"_

_I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Okay, I believe you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get another drink." _

_I turned around and Jay stepped in front of me. "I-I'll get it for you, what do you want? Vodka? Whiskey?" he asked nervously. And insert me losing my shit in three, two…._

"_What the fuck are you guys hiding from me?! Tell me NOW!" I yelled, grabbing Jay by the shirt._

_Danny rolled his eyes, "They're acting like morons for your own fucking good, Anastasia. If I were you, I wouldn't try to get past Jay. So quit your bitching and let him get your drink for you."_

"_Like hell I will!" I shot back before shoving Jay out of the way. What I saw next I didn't expect. I now knew why Jay, Seth, and Chris were acting so weird. Standing only a few feet away from me was Michael. He was making out with some random girl and pretty much dry humping her. The sight tore me apart and I felt my heart breaking. Tears had already started to well up in my eyes. _

_Seth lightly grabbed me by the arm, "Come on Anastasia, I'll take you home," he said quietly._

_I shook my head and wriggled free from his grip. I drank the rest of my drink before tossing the cup aside. Then I stormed towards Michael, ignoring Chris, Jay, and Seth's protests. "Guess you changed your mind about coming, huh?" I hissed._

_Michael pulled away from the girl and looked at me. "Hey baby, I was uhh, feeling better. How about w-" he started to say but I cut him off by slapping him, HARD. _

"_Save it! How long have you been cheating on me Michael?! Cause I have a feeling this isn't the first fucking time!" I spat, clenching my fists._

"_Listen baby, we had a lot of fun together but I'm a man that has needs and you just didn't satisfy them, I'm sorry," he slurred, giving me a wink. I noticed that his pupils were dilated and that's when it hit me, he lied about quitting cocaine. _

"_You're sorry?! Well, I'm sorry too. Sorry that you just lost the one person that could love you more than you deserve." With that, I spun my heels and walked away from him. There was only one thing that could numb my pain right now. Alcohol. Lots of it. _

_Once I had a few drinks in my system, I stumbled towards the restroom. I ended up bumping into James on my way there. _

"_Hey, you alright? I heard what happened with Cera back there," he said, concerned._

_I shook my head and giggled a bit, "Never better! Good riddance to that douchebag! All he wanted from me was sex anyway, so fuck him!" I pushed past him and opened the door to the restroom and slammed it behind me._

_I never knew how much it hurt to have your heart broken, until now. I sunk to the floor and buried my face in my hands as tears started to blur my vision again. I felt so pathetic. I didn't know what hurt more, Michael's words or the fact that he never stopped doing cocaine and had been cheating on me for God knows how long. Right now, all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and eat a lot of ice cream._

_Then I heard someone knock on the door._

"_GO AWAY!" I screamed, hoping that whoever was there would do as told._

_The door burst open and James practically ran in. "Look, Michael's an asshole for what he did and he didn't deserve an amazing girl like you."_

_"You really think so?" I said softly, looking up at him._

_"I know so," he replied solemnly. _

_I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled a bit. "Mind if we get out of here? Maybe go back to your place and watch some movies?"_

_He helped me up and wrapped his arms around me, giving me the hug I really needed right now. "Of course." _

_I stared at him and bit my lip. Handsome was an understatement when it came to describing his looks. He was beautiful. Before I could stop myself, my lips crashed onto his. Feeling him not moving against me, I brought my hands to the back of his neck. That must've snapped him out of his trance because his lips began to move against mine._

_We were both panting by the time we pulled away. His brown eyes met my hazel ones as he cupped the side of my face, "Look Anastasia, I don't think we should be doing this. It's not that I don't want to; _to be honest I've liked you ever since we met on the set of_ Knocked Up, _but you've had a shitty night and you're feeling vulnerable. Right now you'll do anything to make the pain go away. You shouldn't do this when you're upset."

_As much as I hated to admit, he was right. I just witnessed Michael practically having sex with some skank right in front of me and I was willing to do whatever it took to get my mind off it._

_The paparazzi pretty much hammered us with questions as soon as we walked outside. "Anastasia Massaro!" "Anastasia, are you having an affair with James Franco?!" "Did you really cheat on Michael Cera with him?!" "How long have you been cheating on Michael?!" "We have a right to know!" _

"_Just ignore them," James whispered in my ear as we both got in his limo. The next few days only got worse. Michael - being the douche that he is- told the paparazzi that I'd been cheating on him with James for months. TMZ, E! and Entertainment News were talking about it for weeks. I couldn't even go shopping without seeing magazines with pictures of James and I leaving the party and hanging out together at various places. _

_People would ask me why I cheated on Michael with James and I'd tell them that it wasn't true and that he cheated on me. Some of them believed me and some didn't. The ones that didn't believe me were the ones that idolized him and couldn't take the fact that their so called 'idol' was a cocaine-addicted, manwhore._

_It wasn't until about five or six months after the fiasco with Michael that I'd started dating James. Of course, the media was all over that. Surprisingly though, I didn't care. For the first time in months, I was happy, probably the happiest I'd ever been._

* * *

><p>I laid against James's bare chest and sighed. As much as I wanted to do the whole 'cuddling after sex' routine that we always did, I had to go meet Seth and Jay. Sitting up, I leaned over and grabbed my top off the floor.<p>

"If only we had time for the cuddling, or even round two," he winked at me.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you," I said playfully.

"Looking forward to it," he replied, pulling me in for one more kiss.

Once I arrived at the airport I headed towards Jay's gate, trying to avoid the paparazzi as much as I could. Seth was already waiting by the door by the time I got there.

"What took you so long? I've been texting you non-stop," he said, raising a brow.

I rolled my eyes. "Seth, relax. Jay's not even here yet."

"… You had sex with Franco before you came here didn't you?" he asked bluntly.

"Yup, and it felt soooo good!" I crooned, referring to my favorite song by The Lonely Island.

Seth started laughing at my random song outburst; his goofy laugh was enough to make me start laughing as well.

"Hey! I'm so happy!" We both turned to see Jay jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas.

"Jay!" Seth and I yelled. Jay ran up and gave Seth a big hug first and then gave me one. "It's so good to see you!" I exclaimed. I rarely got to see him since he lived in Canada.

"I have the best weekend ever planned but I'm not gonna ruin it," Seth said as we turned and headed towards the exit. We got in Seth's car and I sat in the backseat while Jay rode shotgun.

"Alright, I've landed, I'm here, we've said our hellos… Can we please go to fucking Carl's Jr?" Jay asked.

"Now that you mention it, a superstar burger with cheese sounds so fucking good right now," I agreed.

"Uh, I would love to but I can't really eat that stuff right now. I'm on this cleanse." Seth said proudly.

"You're on a what?" Jay asked, shocked.

"A cleanse Jay, also known as the diet from hell," I said bluntly. Jay started laughing and Seth glared at us, obviously annoyed that we didn't agree with his new diet.

"It's good for you! You're supposed to take six shits a day!" Seth spat.

"No you're not; you're supposed to shit twice a day!" Jay argued.

"No, that's not true. That's what they used to think; now they know you're supposed to shit six times a day."

"So you're not drinking, you're not smoking weed, you're not-"

"No, I'm drinking and smoking weed. I'm on a cleanse, I'm not psychotic!" he exclaimed, "Anastasia, back me up here. With all that modeling you do, I'm sure you've had to lay off on some foods right?"

"Nope, I just exercise two hours a day, five days a week," I shrugged.

"Whatever, gluten is still bad for you. If you two stopped eating gluten, you'd feel way fucking better all day. Whenever you feel shitty, that's cause of gluten," he ranted.

Jay and Seth continued to argue about gluten for about ten minutes before Seth finally gave in and took us to Carl's Jr. Once we were done with our burgers, we went back to Seth's house.

"So this is how the other half lives, amazing!" Jay exclaimed as Seth gave us a grand tour of his place. It wasn't as big as James's place but it was still incredible nevertheless.

"I agree, you've really outdone yourself this time, Rogen," I said as I looked around.

"Alright, I have a little surprise for you two, get ready," Seth said as we walked into the living room. It took everything I had not to cry tears of joy once I saw what was on the table. On the table were starbursts, weed, a pipe, some video games, and Jay's name spelled in joints.

"Holy shit!" I yelled happily before hopping onto the couch.

"Seth Rogen, you are just the best people," Jay said, smiling.

"You guys wanna see what else I got? A 3D television," Seth smirked and handed Jay and I some 3D glasses.

"No fucking way! This just keeps getting better and better," I grinned, putting them on.

"Let's get into it," Jay said eagerly.

Seth picked up the pipe and put it in his mouth and started imitating Gandalf. "Hello, little hobbit! Spark my Ganja! Ha! Ha! Ha! I'm a well-known, homosexual advocate!" he said, causing Jay and I laugh our asses off.

The next few hours consisted of us getting higher than kites, playing video games, and dancing to 'Everybody' by the Backstreet Boys nonstop. Then Seth and I told Jay about James's party tonight and he was pretty reluctant about going because he didn't know anyone there. We both managed to persuade him to go for us, plus Seth said that he was going to stay with him all night so he wouldn't feel left out. I just hoped that Seth wouldn't break his promise once we got there.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__I just want to give a big thank you to everyone that reviewed, faved, and followed this story. I'm really glad you guys like it so far!_

_**Yugioh13 – **__Thank you so much for leaving a review. Michael was such a tool in the movie and the worst boyfriend ever to Anastasia. She put up with his crap for two years and seeing him make out with another girl was the last straw for her. You're right though; James treats her better and definitely cares about her more than Michael ever did. __**samalama1993 – **__Thanks! _

* * *

><p>The taxi pulled up in front of James's house and Jay and I stepped out. Seth paid the driver before stepping out as well. We walked onto the sidewalk and Seth and Jay's jaws practically hit the ground once they saw the place. James and I had only been living here for a few weeks or so and he told me that he wanted to have a housewarming party once we were all settled in.<p>

"So, what do you guys think?" I asked, enthused.

"Holy shit, it's amazing. You two have definitely outdone yourselves," Seth said, in awe.

"Just wait until you see the inside," I said excitedly as we walked through the yard.

"No offense, but I think it's a bit much," Jay said.

"I don't think it is a bit much, I think it's right on the money," Seth grinned.

"Yeah, and Channing Tatum lives right up the street," I gigged a bit.

"Which means that it's the sexiest street in America," Seth chuckled.

Jay rolled his eyes, "Jesus, will you two stop talking about Channing Tatum."

"Well, I think he's attractive," Seth argued.

"Couldn't agree with you more," I laughed.

We walked up to the fogged glass door and Seth knocked. The door swung open a few seconds later and there stood a very excited James, "Seth! What's up man? I'm so glad you're here!" he exclaimed, giving Seth a hug. Then he gave me a hug which only lasted a couple seconds because he noticed Jay.

"Hey Johnny, what's up?" James asked, causing me to face palm myself. Even after meeting him about a hundred times, James still managed to get Jay's name wrong.

"It's uh, Jay," Jay mumbled with an awkward smile.

"I'll never forget it again, man. Good to see you," James said before hugging him as well. Then he led us inside.

"Really cool, this place is beautiful, man," Seth said.

"This place is like a piece of me, you two just stepped inside me," James said, motioning to Jay and Seth.

"You let us both come inside you," Seth chuckled a bit. I couldn't help but snicker at the obvious innuendo.

James draped his arm over my shoulder and smirked, "I'm gonna go light up by the coffee table, care to join me?"

"Maybe later, I'm gonna grab a drink and do some mingling first," I replied, wiggling out of his arms

I turned around and froze in my tracks. There on the other side of the room was Michael – fucking- Cera. He was snorting lines of cocaine off the table and smacking Rihanna's ass, who retaliated by bitch slapping him across the face.

"What is 'that' doing here?!" I growled, clenching my fists.

"Look, Anastasia I can explain…." James started to say but I cut him off.

"Explain what?! That you invited the same asshole that not only ripped my heart out but also spread all those rumors about me!" I exclaimed, shocked.

James sighed. "I almost kicked his ass when he showed up but he told me that he didn't want any trouble and that he would leave you alone."

"James, he's already drunk and coked up, do you honestly think he's gonna keep his word?" I asked dryly, folding my arms.

"If he tries anything I'll give you my revolver and you can shoot his dick off," he said.

"Just forget it, I'm not gonna let him ruin my fun," I said, trying to stay positive.

"That's the spirit," he grinned, kissing me on the cheek.

After that James, Seth, and I sat down by the penis statue and began discussing ideas for _Pineapple Express 2._

"So, Red has become the drug lord and he wants to assassinate Woody Harrelson because he's gonna make a speech that makes all weed legal. Then he kidnaps you and threatens to kill you if Saul and Dale don't assassinate Woody Harrelson in time. Oh, and you're gonna get tortured by Red as well. It's gonna be more fucked up than Saw," Seth explained to me.

"Sounds pretty exciting and fucked up," I laughed.

"So does that mean you're in?" James asked.

"Of course, I'd love to reprise the role of Saul's feisty, weed smoking girlfriend," I replied, "Speaking of Danny McBride, where is he? I thought for sure you invited him…."

James shook his head, "No, I didn't because he's an ass! The last time I invited him to my party he got drunk, pissed all over my art and furniture, and passed out in the bathtub!"

I just sighed and rubbed my temples. Although he had a tendency to be an annoying douche sometimes, Danny was still one of my best friends and I couldn't believe James had the nerve to not invite him.

* * *

><p>I decided to go outside to the pool where I ran into Jonah and Christopher Mintz-Plasse. We talked for a bit until Michael stumbled over and slapped my ass. "I see you've still got a great ass on you baby," he slurred. "Why didn't you come find me when you got here huh?"<p>

"Because I have nothing to say to you Michael! You broke my heart and told all those lies to the paparazzi! You knew what you were doing and you knew it would hurt me but somehow that didn't stop you! You hurt me in so many different ways that I never thought were possible!" I shouted.

Chris put his hand on my shoulder and whispered "he's not worth it" in my ear before he glared at Michael, "Look, she obviously doesn't want to talk to you so just go somewhere else alright?"

Michael grinned, "Hey Chris, does this coke smell funny to you?" he asked and blew a fistful of cocaine in Chris's face.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" I yelled, trying to shove Michael away from Chris. Chris was losing his shit because he'd never done cocaine before. I tried to get Chris to calm down -which he did, somewhat- but then Michael tried to blow more cocaine in his mustache and he started freaking out again.

* * *

><p>I went back inside and poured myself some vodka before I went in the living room. Everyone was crowded around Craig while he was playing notes on a keyboard. I pushed past a few people and stood beside James.<p>

"Alright fellas, I want you to be real sexy right now. We're gonna sing to all the ladies. All the fellas go like this, in your Barry White voice: take your panties off," Craig sang lowly. Everyone laughed and mimicked him.

"C'mon Rihanna take your panties off for meee!" Craig crooned.

"C'mon Craig, can you fuck off of me?" She retorted, swaying her head from side to side.

I roared with laughter, as did everyone else. Craig turned to James and me and grinned, "How about the host of the party and his sexy lady?"

James and I exchanged smirks before belting out "We ain't got no panties on!" Everyone laughed again and repeated the line.

My fun was put on pause when I saw Jay leave the room. I felt terrible for him. Seth wasn't spending time with him like he said he would and now he was miserable. The only reason why he was here in the first place was because of us.

After that Seth, Jonah, Martin Starr, David Krumholtz, Kevin Hart, and Mindy Kaling all sat down on the couches around the coffee table. I sat down next to James and lit a joint before taking a drag.

David, Kevin, and Seth were currently telling James why the house wasn't safe for kids. "A kid could fall off this fucking railing," Seth said, pointing to it.

"That's why you have the railings so they don't fall off," James said dryly.

"Don't you and your girlfriend want to have kids someday?" David asked smugly.

"Of course we do and when that time comes we'll make this place more kid-friendly," I retorted.

"It looks fine the way it is! They only way something bad will happen is if our kids are accident prone," James argued.

"Oh, and we're gonna have to hide the penis statue and the painting with the pear nipples on it from the kids for a few years," I chortled.

"Why? It's art not porn!"

"Once we tell them about the birds and the bees then you can put them back where they were!"

Before James could protest any more, Jay walked over to us. He looked even more miserable than he did before. If he had a choice between jumping off the Grand Canyon and being at this party, he would probably pick the first option.

"Hey Jay, you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um, do you know where I can get a pack of cigarettes around here?" he inquired.

I nodded and got up from the couch, much to James's dismay. "Yeah, there's a place about four blocks away. Just let me grab my cardigan and I'll go with you if you want?"

"I'd like that, thanks," he smiled a bit.

I grabbed my black cardigan with white skulls on it off one of the coat hangers in the hallway and put it on before heading back to the living room. I looked at Seth and raised a brow, "Are you coming?"

"Give me this much time, this much joint time," Seth replied, holding up his joint.

"Seriously?!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms.

"Alright, alright I'm coming," Seth muttered, handing his joint to James.

James took it and looked at me,"Hey, when you get back there's something I want to ask you."

"Oh really? Mind giving me a hint as to what that 'something' is?" I teased.

"Nope, you'll just have to wait to find out," he grinned.

* * *

><p>Once we got to the store, I went to the back to grab some M&amp;M's. Then I went over to Jay who already had his cigarettes and an orange soda. "Would it make you feel better if I hung out with you when we go back to James's?" I asked.<p>

He shook his head, "I'm not really liking it over there, no offense. I think I'm just gonna head back to Seth's place."

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "Jay, you know I love you right? You're one of my best friends and I haven't seen you in forever and I'd really like it if you came back to the party."

Before Jay could say anything else, we turned to see an old woman behind the counter yelling at a father and daughter for asking to use the bathroom. _Sheesh, what a cranky, old bitch._

We walked over to Seth and he handed me a Milky Way. "This cash register lady is mean and I have anxiety so will you buy this for me Anastasia? I promise I'll pay you back later, but when I'm stoned I can't do this," he said.

I smirked, "Sure, but don't expect me to bite my tongue if she decides to cop an attitude with me."

Suddenly, the whole store began to shake very violently. Seth was sent to the ground and a display rack fell on top of him. I screamed and clung to Jay as the store continued to shake. My eyes widened in shock as blue beams unexpectedly burst through the sky. They beamed on some of the people in the store and the people stared up into them. I began to hyperventilate as they hovered in the air for a few seconds before being sucked up into the sky like a vacuum cleaner.

Then, the shaking stopped and Seth got up and looked at us. "Are you guys okay?" he asked, urgently.

I shook my head and tried to speak but no words came out. The cashier lady started yelling at us and a huge chunk of ceiling fell and crushed her. Blood was now splattered all over the walls. We all screamed and ran out of the store as fast as we could.

It was absolute chaos outside; cars were crashing into buildings, people were screaming and running, and tons of buildings were now engulfed in flames.

"We're going back to Franco's!" Seth barked as we continued to sprint down the street.

"Why?!" Jay shot back as Seth pulled him out of the way of a speeding taxi.

"We have to warn them! Plus, it's the only place where we'll be safe at this point!" I cried, agreeing with Seth.

The taxi crashed into another vehicle and instantly burst into flames. We all screamed again before Seth looked at Jay. "We are going back to Franco's!"

"Oh, Goddammit!" Jay mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__Thank you so much __**Stacy, Anastasia, Guest, and Johnny-and-Ponyboy-Forever **__for all of your reviews! You guys rock and I'm so glad you like my story. I also want to thank everyone else that has faved and followed my story. However, I would appreciate some actual feedback other than "update soon" for this chapter and future chapters. I really want to know what you guys liked, didn't like, what you think of Anastasia, what you think should happen between her and James, etc. One more thing I'd like to point out is that I've decided to add another female OC to the story. I couldn't help but notice that there aren't any Jay/OC stories and I just thought that he deserved someone as well. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>We all ran as fast as we could across the street. It was a miracle that we even made it back to James's house in one piece. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I sprinted across the front lawn with Seth and Jay right behind me. I panted heavily as I pulled the door open and ran inside.<p>

All of the party guests were now staring at us. James sat in a bubble chair in the living room and raised an eyebrow at us as we tried to catch our breath.

"Hey, you guys okay?" James asked, looking at us like we'd gone insane.

I shook my head. "Do we look okay to you?! There's been an earthquake and people are being beamed up into the sky!"

Jay nodded in agreement, "She's right, while we we're at the store these beams came out of nowhere and started sucking people into them!"

"Things have gone crazy out there," Seth said.

"Jesus babe, calm down. What are you talking about?" James stood up and put his hands on my shoulders, "You must've had too much to drink because we didn't hear or feel anything. Nothing's going on so just relax. Maybe you should go upstairs and lie down.…"

"I swear to God I'm not drunk or crazy James! You have to believe me! We're all in danger!" I cried.

Before James could say anything else, the entire house shook. Everyone screamed and ran outside. James and I tried to stop them but they didn't listen to us so we ended up following them.

I stood in between Jay, Seth, and James. We all stared up in shock and horror as flames began to consume the Hollywood hills. I wanted nothing more than to yell at James for not believing any of us, but before I could….

"Everybody listen up!" Michael yelled/slurred as he made his way through the crowd until he was in front of all of us, "who took my fucking cell phone man?!"

He turned to me, "Anastasia, I know it was you! Empty your pockets you fucking whore!"

I flipped him off, "I didn't take your fucking phone dumbass! Do yourself a favor and lay off the cocaine, Michael!"

The ground began to crack under Michael's feet as he kept rambling on about his phone. The, the street lamp behind him started to shake. We all screamed for him to move but he kept yelling about his stupid phone.

The street light came crashing down and impaled Michael right through the back. Blood spewed everywhere like a garden hose.

I screamed and held onto James as more and more blood gushed from Michael's wound. "Is it bad? What's happening to me? What's happening?" Michael whimpered as he stared at us.

Suddenly, the street light shot upwards, taking Michael with it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his bloody iPhone "Oh shit, that's embarrassing," he muttered.

Without warning, the ground began to open up and swallowed both Michael and the streetlight. Everyone started to back up as the ground began to open wider and wider. Within seconds, a massive sinkhole was created. Rihanna, Mindy, Martin, and many others fell to their deaths. Before I could make a run for it, someone pushed me and I fell into the hole. Fortunately for me, I was quick enough to grab onto the ledge. I glanced over and saw that Jay was in the same predicament as well.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna die!" I snapped my head to look at Chris, who was on the verge of letting go and falling to his death.

"Chris! Whatever you do, don't let go! Hold on!" I screamed, trying to hold back my tears.

"I can't!" he yelled. Then he let go of the ledge and plummeted to his death. Almost instantly, tears began to well up in my eyes. All of my friends were dying and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Anastasia, hold on! I've got you!"

I looked up to see James leaning over the ledge and holding his hand out for me. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up with ease.

"Come on, we've gotta go back inside!" he yelled, grabbing me by the arm.

I was about to go with him until I saw that Jay was still holding onto the ledge for dear life,"Jay! Hang on! Let me go! We've gotta help him!" I barked, struggling in James's grip.

James shook his head and wrapped his arms around my waist, "He'll be fine, come on!" he said quickly before dragging me towards the door.

Once we were inside, he let go of me and closed the door. I tried to get past him but he wrapped his arms around me again and held me in place.

"Get off me! I've gotta save Jay!" I hissed, thrashing against him.

"Are you fucking crazy?! If you go back out there you'll fall in again and I refuse to let that happen!"

"And I refuse to let my best friend die because my boyfriend wouldn't let me help him! Now let go of me!"

Just then, the door swung open and Jay ran inside. James let go of me and I sighed in relief. Jay wasn't alone though, standing right behind him was Lydia Sky, my best friend and co-star in _Tropic Thunder _and _Spring Breakers_. One of the sassiest girls I knew, but still a great friend nevertheless.

"Lydia! Thank God you're alive!" I exclaimed, hugging her tight.

"What the fuck is going on?! There's a fucking sinkhole outside and the Hollywood hills are on fire!" She exclaimed, wiggling out my grip.

"We're in the middle of the fucking apocalypse! That's what's going on!" Seth yelled.

"We need to check the news and see what's happening," James chimed in, grabbing the remote off the coffee table. He pressed a button and the TV came up from the floor.

"Showoff," Lydia coughed loudly.

"Thank you," James retorted before turning the TV on.

Jay, Lydia, and I sat down on one of the couches and watched the TV. All the newswoman said was for everyone to seek shelter and be safe before the signal cut out.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, "Looks like we're not going anywhere so the best thing to do is board this place up and see how much food we have left."

* * *

><p>We spent the next hour and a half boarding the place up to make sure nothing got in. After that we laid everything we had to eat and drink on the countertop island in the kitchen.<p>

"Alright Rogen, what do we have left?" Lydia huffed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Seth bit his lip and looked at the check list of all the supplies we had. "We've got twelve bottles of water, fifty-six beers, two vodkas, four whiskeys, six bottles of wine, tequila, Nutella, cheese, pizza, eggs, bananas, apples, bacon, steaks, pancake mix, C.T. Crunch, milk, ketchup, a Milky Way, half-ounce Sour Diesel, three and a half grams Grand Master Kush, one ounce of 'shrooms, fifteen pills of ecstasy, a porno mag, a baseball bat, and the video camera from the movie _27 Hours_."

"_127 Hours," _James corrected.

Seth nodded and scribbled it down on the notebook.

"I'll be taking this," Lydia reached over and grabbed the bottle of tequila off the table.

"What the fuck Lydia?! That's supposed to last us until we get saved!" James barked.

"Me taking one small bottle of tequila isn't gonna kill us all so take your fucking tampon out, Franco," she scoffed, pulling the cork out of the bottle.

James looked over at me and my hands shot up in defense, "Don't even look at me. The last time I tried to take a bottle of tequila away from her she almost broke my wrist," I replied.

"Hey, it was New Year's Eve and you were being a buzz kill," Lydia shrugged and took a sip.

"Enough! Just let her keep the tequila so we can see what else we have," Seth said before looking back at the counter top, "We also have a functioning revolver from the movie _Flyboys_."

"Old faithful," James smiled and picked the gun up and held it up in the air.

"Jesus!" Lydia and Jay said, ducking down.

"This thing's real, I kept this from the movie. This is an actual revolver," James grinned, waving it around.

"You're making me real uncomfortable; can you put that down please?" Craig said, putting his hands up.

"Franco, I swear to God if you blow my head off," Lydia growled, ducking down whenever James waved the gun in her direction.

"Loaded," James said, showing off the tiny bullets packed up inside the gun before closing it, "I always keep my props."

"James, put that gun down right now before someone gets hurt!" I shrieked, ducking down behind the counter as he waved it around again.

James rolled his eyes, "Relax, I know how to handle it. You guys are overreacting."

"He knows what he's doing. I like this bit. I like it. I get it. Let me see," Jonah laughed, motioning for James to give him the revolver.

James shrugged and threw the revolver to Jonah, causing Jay, Lydia, Seth, Craig, and me to yell at him for doing so.

"Bang, bang," Jonah said, putting on a girlish voice as he pointed the gun at all of us, "Bang, bang, bang! You're dead!"

"Stop fucking with the gun!" Lydia snapped.

"Pow, pow, pow!" Jonah laughed, aiming the gun at us.

"Knock it off Jonah! This isn't fucking funny!" I barked.

"We're getting sidetracked!" Jay yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jonah said and then pouted as he put the gun to his head, "I'll just kill myself."

Jonah started to fake cry as he put the tip of the revolver in his mouth. We screamed for him to stop and he reluctantly handed the revolver back to James.

"I'm just trying to have some fun. Look, just because a bunch of our friends fell into a hole outside doesn't mean we can't have some fun. We're a bunch of best friend's hanging out, it's like a sleepover!" Jonah exclaimed, trying to sound positive.

Lydia rolled her eyes and looked back at the counter, "Alright, what are we gonna do about the food?"

"Um, can I have that Milky Way?" Jonah asked, pointing to it.

"No, you can't have the Milky Way," James said irritably, "That's my Milky Way. I went out this morning and specifically bought this Milky Way to eat after my party."

"That's really weird," Jay said.

"It's not weird. It's my special food, I like it," James shot back before looking at me, "Back me up on that babe."

"Nope, because I want some of the Milky Way too," I smirked, crossing my arms.

"I'll be pretty bummed if I don't at least get a bite of the Milky Way," Craig remarked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Let's just forget about the Milky Way for now, alright? It's late and I need sleep," Lydia hissed before looking at me, "Can I borrow some pajamas? I really need to get out of these clothes."

"Yeah, come on," I replied and led her upstairs to the room that James and I shared. I grabbed some shorts and a tank top out of one of the drawers and handed it to her. She thanked me and left the room. Oh, and she also told me that she'd rip James and I's throats out if she heard us fucking. Yup, gotta love Lydia.

Then I changed into my pj's and climbed into bed and James followed suit. He put on his sleeping mask and turned off the light.

"You're such a prima donna," I snickered as I cuddled into his chest.

"Mm hmm," he murmured, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to him. I bit my lip as his fingers trailed up the side of my thigh, hitching my t-shirt up slightly.

"Lydia's gonna kill us if we do this you know," I teased, lifting his mask up.

"She'll just have to deal with it," he smirked before pressing his lips against mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review! Oh, and the link to what Lydia looks like is on my profile.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed, faved, and followed! I can't tell you guys how much I appreciate all of the love and support this story is getting._

_**James Edward Franco – **__Thank you! I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far! __**Yugioh13 – **__I know right?! I was cracking up when I saw it in the theater XD Yeah, Lydia is definitely one of those girls who speaks her mind and doesn't give a damn what anyone thinks. __**MonkeysGoBoo – **__Thank you! __**Guest- **__Yes, but not until the next chapter. I know everyone wants to know what he was going to ask her so don't worry; you'll find out soon enough. __**Morgan – **__Thanks! Yeah, I noticed that there aren't any fics about him and I thought he deserved someone as well, plus I thought it'd be interesting to add another girl to the mix XD The girl in the cover photo is what Anastasia looks like but if you want to see a full size pic of her, the link is on my profile. I also changed what Lydia looks like so the link to that is on my profile as well. Thanks again for your review! _

* * *

><p><em>Lydia's POV<em>

I couldn't fucking believe this. Not only was I stuck in this house for God knows how long, but now I had to listen to James and Anastasia going at it upstairs. Even though I warned them not to!

Clenching my fists, I slid out from under one James's tables (my current sleeping spot) and tiptoed into the living room. Seth and Jay were currently lying down on the floor beside the couches, looking as annoyed as I was because they also had to listen to the horndogs upstairs.

"Mind if I join you guys? I can't sleep at all thanks to James and Anastasia and I really need some company," I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Sure, come snuggle in," Seth replied.

"Oh, and if you try to spoon me while I'm asleep, I'll beat you within an inch of your life," I retorted as I made my way over to them.

"Uh, as I was saying, I think this is Judgment Day. Not the Terminator 2 version, the biblical version," Jay said.

Seth rolled his eyes, "Alright, let's just say for a second there were blue lights sucking people up into the sky. That means that we were not awesome enough to go to heaven."

"Seth, I think there's more to it than tha-"I was cut off by the sound of loud footsteps. A large, dark figure walked down the stairs and headed towards us. I held onto Jay and bit my lip. Then I sighed in relief once I saw that the large, mysterious figure was only Craig.

"What are ya'll doin?" he whispered.

"Fuck you, Craig!" Seth spat, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm scared, it's scary by myself. I'm gonna sleep right here," he said. He walked over and lied down on one of the couches.

At that point, James and Anastasia had finally decided to give it a rest for the night and I couldn't help but sigh in relief, "Good, now I can finally get some sleep," I muttered, closing my eyes.

"Hey guys."

We all jumped upon hearing Jonah's voice. The fact that he was standing right behind us was even creepier.

"Jesus, Jonah you scared the shit out of me!" I snapped, turning my head to look at him.

"I second that!" Jay barked.

"Sorry, Franco has this crazy open floor plan. I can hear James and Anastasia fucking upstairs and every word you guys are saying. I might as well hang with you guys if that's cool," he replied. He moved one of the couches aside and squeezed in between Seth and me. It took us about a half hour to get settled in, mostly because I didn't want to sleep with Jonah's dick in my ass.

"Goodnight, you guys," Jonah said, kissing my head and then Seth's. Then he leaned over and kissed Jay's head.

"Goodnight, Hill," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

* * *

><p>"GUYS! GUYS, WAKE UP! DANNY'S ALIVE! HE'S EATING ALL THE FUCKING FOOD!"<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK, DANNY?!"

I woke up to James and Anastasia's yelling. We had all tossed and turned throughout the night, with Craig's hand on the back of Jay's head, Jay's face in my boobs, and Seth's head against Jonah's shoulder, pretty much spooning him.

We all got up and I rolled my eyes once I saw that Danny-fucking-McBride was sitting at the table, eating all of our food.

Words could not express how much I hated Danny. The main reason being that when he and I were on the set of _Eastbound and Down_ we made a bet out of sheer boredom. He said that I had to go a month without drinking tequila and smoking weed. If I caved, I had to wear a slutty dress and stripper heels to my next movie premiere and if I won he had to change his last name to McDouchebag. He ended up winning the bet and when he showed up at the premiere I kicked his ass. Jay, Seth, and Anastasia held me back while I yelled "I hate you, Danny McBride!" repeatedly. Almost every single magazine quoted that and had pictures of me yelling at and fighting with Danny.

"Oh God, now we're stuck with McDouchebag! Just kill me now, please!" I screamed at the ceiling.

Danny rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit, "Nice to see you too, Lydia. I see you're still bitter about the incident at the _Goon _premiere."

"Can you fucking blame me? You humiliated me Danny!" I growled.

Danny shrugged," Hey, you agreed to the bet and that was a year ago. Get over it. Although, I have to admit your tits looked amazing in that dress."

"You're dead, McBride!" I yelled and stormed towards him. Unfortunately, Jay quickly grabbed me and prevented me from beating Danny into a coma.

"Hey! Hey! This isn't the time to start another infamous Sky/McBride fight!" Seth shouted.

"He's right, just calm the fuck down, Lydia," Anastasia advised.

Reluctantly, I nodded and Jay released me. I looked back at Danny, who shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Stop eating!" Seth barked.

"Guys, just chill the fuck out ok? I'm sure the Green Goblin can fuckin' afford some more bacon," Danny replied, motioning to James.

"Dude, that shit's supposed to last us until we get rescued!" Craig said.

Danny looked at all of us and smirked, "Wait a second, I know what happened. You guys dropped acid didn't you? Craig doesn't have any pants on, probably got fuckin' wild. Probably danced and sweated all over the place," he turned to James, "You've got white shit all over your mouth, Franco. You probably spent most of the night going down on Anastasia until she blacked out while Lydia over here said 'fuck it' and decided to give head to Jay. Then Jonah over here probably watched and jerked off."

I'll admit I had a thing for Jay ever since we filmed _Tropic Thunder _together, but I was too much of a chicken shit to tell him. The closest him and I ever came to hooking up was when we had to kiss in _Goon._

"Danny, we're not on acid! We didn't have one big orgy either!" Seth argued.

"Well, one of those things definitely happened last night," James smirked and playfully smacked Anastasia's ass.

"Which reminds me, I still need to rip both of your throats out for keeping me up," I hissed.

"Daniel, you may want to stay seated for a second," Jonah said quietly, "Some really messed up stuff happened last night, and there were a lot of fatalities."

"Oh really? You're putting your serious voice on Jonah?" Danny scoffed, "Okay, tell me about these fatalities."

"Dude, Segal's dead, Krumholtz is dead, Michael Cera's dead," Craig said.

"Guess if Michael Cera's gone it's not a total loss huh? Ha, ha! Michael Cera's dead!" Danny said before letting out a condescending laugh.

"That's not fucking funny Danny! I may not have been on good terms with Michael but he still didn't deserve to die!" Anastasia said, exasperated.

"That's really not funny, man" Seth muttered.

"Seth, that's a better performance than you've given in the last six of your movies. Where the fuck was that in Green Hornet? Jonah, you're fuckin' suckin' balls. You're an Academy Award nominated person. You need to be selling that shit dude! _Fatalities_," Danny said, putting emphasis on it," There were some fatalities."

"Does it look like we're fucking joking?" I screeched, and Danny rolled his eyes and popped another piece of bacon in his mouth. Craig grabbed him by the jaw and made him spit it out the bacon, sending bits of it across the room.

Suddenly, there was a loud pounding at the door and we all turned around. The doors didn't stay barricaded for long. Some bald guy popped his head through a hole that was now in the door. James raised his revolver and pointed it at the guy.

"Oh God, did you not hear me knocking out there?! I've been knocking forever! Please, please you've gotta let me in!" he pleaded.

"Hang on a second," James told him before looking back at us, "Guys, I know it sounds really weird, but I don't think we should let him in."

"What?!" Anastasia said.

"Why the fuck not?!" Jay and I yelled in unison.

"Yeah, why not?" the man shouted, "I can hear you, by the way."

"I'm sorry, we just don't know you, man," James said, looking back at him, "You could be a looter… Or a.. a rapist. Or a titty fucker. I'm sorry."

Seth held his man-boobs when James mentioned titty fucker. I had to cover my mouth to hide my laugh.

James turned around and looked back at us, "Look guys, we just boarded up this whole house to keep everyone out and the first guy comes along you wanna let him in? How do we know we can trust this guy?"

"I want to live! Things have gone crazy out there!" the man said.

"Things have gone fuckin' crazy out here!" Danny mimicked before laughing, "This guy fuckin' sucks."

"What if he's a rapist? I'm not about to let him rape my girlfriend!" James said.

"Even if he is a rapist, he can't rape all of us," Jonah pointed out.

"I'm not a rapist! Just please let me in!" the man shouted.

"You wanna titty fuck us?!" Seth said nervously, grabbing his man-boobs.

"If you want me to titty fuck you I will! So good, oh you'll love it!" the man pleaded.

Jay gave me a desperate look, "Lydia, back me up please. We can't just leave him out there to die!"

"Oh, for fucks sake, this is ridiculous. I'm letting him in whether you guys like it or not," I snapped and walked towards the doorway.

"I'm with you on that, Sky," Danny replied and got up from where he was sitting.

Before I could even attempt to help the man, there was a loud roar outside and then the man was decapitated. Blood spurted all over the white tank top Anastasia had lent me and all over the floor.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," I said, trying to wipe the man's blood off me.

"THIS IS REAL! THIS IS FUCKIN' REAL!" Danny screamed and kicked the man's head to James, who screamed. Out of terror, we all ended up kicking the man's head across the floor like it was a fucking soccer ball. Eventually, Craig put a blanket over the head and Seth took one of James's metal sculptures and pushed it towards the corner of the room.

"Okay, someone should look out the hole!" Seth said.

Anastasia shook her head and hid behind James, who wrapped his arm protectively around her waist, "No fucking way!"

Craig nodded in agreement, "I ain't lookin' through that hole! The last person that looked through that hole got his head chopped off!"

"Wait, whatever is out there, might still be out there," Jay whispered. James nodded and signaled for us to follow him.

* * *

><p>We all ran upstairs and looked out a large window. My eyes widened at the sight. The sky was dark and there was smoke everywhere due to the Hollywood Hills being engulfed in flames.<p>

"There's a huge fucking hole out there! What the fuck is this?!" Danny shouted.

"The end of the world," I murmured.

Jay cleared his throat, "You guys do realize we had the opportunity to save that poor bastard, right?"

Jonah sighed and stepped away from the window, "Jay's right, we could've done more."

"Well, I don't know that I could've done more. I was just trying to get him into your fuckin' house!" Jay said, looking at James.

"Hey, I tried to help him and look at how well that turned out!" I sneered, motioning to my tank top.

Jay raised his hands in defense, "I know, I'm not blaming you at all, Lydia!"

"Shit, my fuckin' phone doesn't work!" Danny said and put it back in his pocket, "Oh, Jesus Christ. Guys, there's something really fucked up going on out there. I don't think any of us can leave. We should just stay in here, fortify this bitch, and take inventory of all the food and shit we have."

Anastasia shook her head, "We did that already, you ate it all."

Seth sighed, "Do you guys have any water left at all?"

"Yes, but it's in the storage cellar. You have to go outside and around the back," James muttered.

"Yeah, I'll pass," I quipped.

"I'm not going out there either," Jay said.

"Well, I think Danny should go," James stated, looking at him.

"Fuck you, Franco! I'm not going outside!"

"Fuck you! You ate all the food, man!"

"Oh, here we go. Somebody's being petty, Tom Petty!"

"I'm not Tom Petty. I'm one of the fuckin' heartbreakers cause' you broke my heart and you ate all our food!"

"Whoa, easy guys," Seth cut in, "Something is ripping people's heads off outside. So, we're all staying in this house, right? We need to stop arguing, so we might as well start getting along, ok? Let's vote, who thinks we should start getting along?"

We all sighed and raised our hands.

Then Jonah spoke up, "I think its best before we move on if I could maybe say a few words about the bald gentleman whose head was chopped off."

"Yeah, good idea," Anastasia nodded, bowing her head and closing her eyes.

The rest of us followed suit and Jonah cleared his throat, "Dear bald guy-whose-head-got-cut-off, um, we didn't know you very well. I'm just picturing you up there in heaven, in a big grassy field and that head of yours getting kicked around by God and Jesus and his buddies..."

I opened my eyes and glared at him,"That's fucked up, Jonah."

Then Craig suggested that we should say a prayer for all of the celebrities that fell into the sinkhole outside. So, for the next few minutes we said prayers for Rihanna, David Krumholtz, Aziz Ansari, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, and Michael Cera.

"Alright, we're still alive. We don't have any water but we do have other shit to drink," Seth said once we were done praying.

"If it gets desperate, you can drink your own urine," James informed us.

"For the record, you will never drink my piss and I'm not drinking anyone's piss either," I commented, folding my arms.

James looked at Anastasia, "Well, I'm willing to sacrifice my pee for you then, babe."

She scrunched her nose in disgust, "Yeah, I think I'd rather die of thirst."

"I'm not drinking pee either," Jay said.

"Trust me, if things get desperate enough, you guys will be begging us for pee," James replied.

"Alright guys, we're on the same page. What's our new motto?" Seth asked, putting his hand in out.

"How about _live together, or die alone_?" I shrugged, putting my hand in the center as well.

"Isn't that from _Lost_?" Jay asked, quirking a brow.

"Damn straight," I smirked.

He shrugged and put his hand in. Then Anastasia, Craig, James, Jonah, and Danny followed suit, "One, two, three… Live together, or die alone!" we yelled and raised our hands.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **__Hey guys, wow, it's been too long since I've last updated and I can't tell you how sorry I am for that. I had finals and lots of assignments to do so I wasn't able to update my stories, and when that was over and done with, I started a couple new stories. On top of that, I was still trying to think of some more ideas for this fic.I also want to let you guys know that I am putting some of the deleted scenes from the movie into the story as well (the ending part of the last chapter was one of them), and if you're interested in checking them out, they are up on YouTube, just type in 'This is The End (2013) Deleted, Extended & Alternative Scenes.' I now want to take the time to thank all of the guest reviewers for reviewing. Thanks a lot you guys! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this long overdue chapter!_

_**MonkeysGoBoo – **__Thank you so much! I'm so happy you love it! :D  
><em>

_**samalama1993 – **__Thanks! Well, wait no longer because the new chapter is here! Yay! I'm not the only one who enjoys reading James Franco fics! _

_**Mariah – **__Oh no, I really appreciate the feedback. The thing about Lydia is that although she comes off as very blunt and has an attitude, she's not completely heartless. She'll still show compassion when the situation calls for it. Don't worry though, James and Anastasia are still going to be the main couple of this story and they'll still have a lot of moments together, but there's also going to be some Jay / Lydia moments as well since they're going to get together.  
><em>

_**kodaful1**__**– **__Thank you! :D_

_**JamesEdwardFranco – **__Thanks!_

_**ScarletBreezes – **__Thanks! __I'm glad you're rooting for them already. Oh, and things will definitely get more interesting when Emma comes XD_

_**Jojo657 – **__Thank you!_

* * *

><p>"Hi, this is James Franco and Anastasia Massaro. Um, in my house, in my library. Uh, we've been stuck here for twenty four hours. And Danny McBride is here," James said bitterly, rolling his eyes.<p>

I looked away from the video camera and narrowed my eyes at him, "James, stop it."

"What? I didn't invite him to my party-"

"But, you should've. We both should've invited him, James. Don't you think it was pretty shitty to just blow him off like that?" I sighed, raking a hand through my hair.

He scoffed, "Oh, please, like he hasn't done worse. What about that time we were filming the fight scene between you, me, Seth, and him for _Pineapple Express_? You ended up twisting your ankle because he decided to improvise and shoved you into the bathtub."

I bit my lip, remembering that day all too well. I wasn't able to do the rest of my scenes for a week because the rest of the movie required me to run and walk. Thank God for stunt doubles.

"He said he was sorry, James! Besides, as painful as that was, I think it made the fight more realistic!"

"Okay, what about that time we went to a party at Seth's house? He not only grinded on you while were dancing, but when we tried to have some 'alone time,' he barged in and told me to get out so he could have his way with you."

"James-"

"Anastasia, stop defending him already! This is typical fuckin' McBride!" James argued before turning back to the camera, "I've just been feeling really weird about him lately… like, I don't know if I want to be friends with him. Then he fuckin' showed up at my party and now we're stuck here with him in disaster lockdown. So uh-"

Before James could continue his rant, there was a knock at the door. We both turned around to see Danny leaning against the doorway. Wait, how long had he been standing there? Oh God, he fucking heard everything!

"Whaddup?" Danny grinned. Okay, so maybe he didn't hear everything after all. I mean, he would've confronted us right then and there if he had, right?

"Hey Danny, what's up man?" James grinned back, as if he hadn't been shit talking him.

"What are you two doing? What is this? Are ya'll making a sex tape or something?" Danny joked, with a hint of curiosity to his voice.

"Nope, just a video confessional." I replied.

Danny nodded and left the room without another word. James and I waited until he was out of earshot before saying anything else.

"I hope to God he didn't hear all that." I mumbled.

James just shrugged before turning his attention to the camera, "Fuck that dude!"

* * *

><p>"Anyone know how to make a potato?" Seth asked, eyeing the potato in his hands as him, Jonah, Craig, Lydia and I stood in the kitchen. I figured helping them make dinner would be the best way to get my mind off James and Danny's feud.<p>

"Don't you just eat it raw?" Craig answered, tearing the plastic off the frozen DiGiorno pizza.

"No, you don't eat them raw. You boil them." Lydia piped up, snickering a bit after Seth took a bite of the raw potato and spit it out.

"You boil them?!" Seth exclaimed in disbelief, "Oh, well we don't have any water."

"We could use beer?" Jonah suggested.

"Dude, beertatoes!" Seth said excitedly.

"I'm not gonna lie, that actually doesn't sound half-bad." Lydia commented with a smirk.

"Bring em' on Rogen." I said, rubbing my hands together.

"This is gonna be the tastiest thing that's ever happened," Seth boasted, popping the cap off the beer bottle.

Then, right out of the blue, all of the lights in the house went off. We all groaned in frustration and started yelling / begging the house to turn the lights back on.

"Fuck you house!" Lydia spat.

"House! Lights on!" Jonah yelled.

"Pretty please house!" Craig pleaded.

"Don't worry, guys. Just wait for it! Wait for it!" James's voice insisted from upstairs. As if on cue, the lights automatically turned back on. "Ah! Solar power generators! Harness the power of the sun baby!" he said proudly. I now remembered James mentioning to me that he had those installed when I first moved in with him. At first I thought it was a colossal waste of money, but he insisted that we needed them in case of an emergency. Needless to say, I was glad that he refused to get rid of them.

"Every time I think I'm green, you do something greener man." Seth commented, giving James a thumbs up.

"What does _green_ mean?" Craig inquired.

Jonah began to explain to Craig his long definition of 'going green.' Almost halfway through his explanation, Jay walked down the hall. I thought he was going to help us with dinner, but then he let out a scowl after seeing and hearing Jonah and then walked upstairs, shutting us all out once again. I'm not gonna lie, that really hurt.

Lydia must've seen the look on my face because she quickly pulled me aside and put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry; I'll talk to him."

"I know he still feels like he doesn't fit in and hates everybody, but now I can't help but think he secretly hates me too." I muttered.

She smiled at me, "Look, just go back in the kitchen, make sure the guys don't burn what little food we have left, and in the meantime, I'll try and cheer up Baruchel." With that, she swirled around and walked upstairs. Lydia may've had her bitchy moments, but that didn't mean she was a total ice queen.

The only time I'd ever been this depressed was when Michael begged me to go to one of his out of control house parties. At the time, I really wasn't in a partying mood, but Michael wasn't going to take "no" for an answer. It was one of the worst nights of my life.

As soon as I got there, Michael had given me a drink to 'help me loosen up.' Little did I know that said drink had a ton of Xanax and ecstasy pills crushed up and mixed into it. As the night went on, he kept giving me more of those toxic drinks. I don't remember how many drinks I had exactly, but before I knew it, I was unconscious on the kitchen floor. James found me and didn't hesitate in beating the living shit out of Michael while Seth called 911.

When I woke up in the hospital, Craig, Lydia, James, Danny, Jay, and Seth were there. Right off the bat, Lydia, Seth, and James told me to dump Michael for what he did. They kept insulting him and telling me I could do better. I told them to get the hell out of my room and out of my life. I ruined three friendships that day for Michael, probably one of the worst things I did for him out of love and stupidity.

Pushing the memory of that night out of my head, I walked back into the kitchen and helped the boys finish making dinner.

* * *

><p>When it was ready, we all sat around James's dining room table discussing earthquakes, tsunamis, and other logical explanations as to why the apocalypse was happening.<p>

"I mean, for all we know the fuckin' Lakers could've just won and that's the reason why all of this is happening," Danny commented.

"That, or Justin Bieber has just been elected President," Lydia retorted.

"Yes Lydia, we all know about the sheer hatred you have for Bieber. When 'Baby' first came out on the radio, you yelled "Fuck this generation!" and threw your radio out the window," I snorted.

She folded her arms, "Can you blame me? He's an annoying piece of shit who's got his head so far up his ass he doesn't know which way is up!"

"Speaking of that, thanks for almost giving me a concussion when you threw that big ass radio out of your window." Danny grumbled, turning his head to glare at her.

"You're fucking welcome." She shot back with a wink and took a swig of her wine.

"Well, in Franco and Anastasia's front yard, a sinkhole. Every single time I turn on the news, Sinkhole in South America, bunch of South Americans getting sucked into the ground." Seth explained.

"Sinkhole de Mayo." Jonah pointed out.

"It's not earthquakes, it's not wildfires, and it's not sinkholes." Jay stated, "I think I know what it is."

"Let's hear it," I said.

"I think it's the apocalypse." Jay confessed.

Danny just laughed while the rest of the boys shook their heads in disbelief. Lydia rolled her eyes at them and then nodded at Jay, urging him to go on. It seemed that her and I were the only ones who believed him.

Jay held up James's bible and cleared his throat, "I'm serious you guys, it's all in here. In the book of Revelations. Well, just hear me out and you tell me that what I'm describing isn't what's going on right now."

He opened the bible and started reading "'And the sky shall open up and the light of the Lord shall shine down and those of good heart shall be brought into my kingdom of Heaven.' It's the Rapture, those are the gigantic beams of light. 'And there will be a great mountain burning in fire.' I mean, the Hollywood Hills are literally engulfed in flames as we sit here right now!"

"The Hollywood Hills ain't no mountain. It's a hill." Craig interjected.

"Can I just finish? 'And out of the pit rose a great red dragon having seven heads. That old serpent called the devil in Satan was released onto the earth." Jay read, turning the bible around to show a picture of a demonic creature.

"I know that dude," Craig said, "He's from _Where The Wild Things Are_."

"That's a load of bullshit," James said acidly, crossing his arms.

"It's not bullshit!" Jay argued.

"And you wanna know something else Jay? If this is the end of the world and all the good people died, what you're saying is that Seth, me, Anastasia, Lydia, Jonah, Craig, and Danny are a bunch of assholes." James replied matter-of-factly.

Craig's hands shot up in defense, "I'm straight up lovable son."

"And if this really is the apocalypse. You're here too. So, that just means you're just as shitty as the rest of us," James said, giving Jay a scornful glare, "Doesn't feel too good, does it?"

* * *

><p>The rest of dinner was pretty quiet and the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. Jay left the table without hesitation after what James said to him and Lydia was quick to follow him. She gave me a look that said 'Are you coming? Or are you taking Franco's side again?' and when I stayed put, she gave me an icy glare stormed out of the room in a huff. That made me feel even shittier.<p>

I stood in front of one of the windows down the hall, trying to clear my head of all of the drama in the house.

"Hey, you okay? You look like someone just ripped your heart out" James's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Don't you think you were being a bit harsh to Jay, James?" I asked, turning around to meet his gaze.

"Not at all, but that's not what I want to talk about right now. I want to talk about what I was going to ask you at the party, before all of this crazy shit happened..." he let his voice trail off as he got down on one knee.

I swallowed a lump in my throat and my heart began to race as he pulled something out of his pocket: a black velvet box. Tears welled up in my eyes as he opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. It was a pink diamond in the shape of a heart with little diamonds surrounding it.

"I love you, Anastasia Olivia Massaro. And if this really is the end of the world, then I want to spend every last moment on earth with you as my fiancé. Will you make me the happiest man alive?"

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" I said quickly.

He smiled and slid the ring on my finger and I launched myself at him, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him with all my might. More tears of happiness ran down my face as I did so. He wiped them away with his thumbs before pressing his lips to mine. I slid my arms around his neck, forgetting about everything. In that moment, it was just him and I.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh my gosh, James proposed to her! What a way to do it huh? XD I hope you guys really liked this chapter. I do have a question though, Emma will most likely show up either in the next chapter or chapter seven and I was wondering if you guys think Emma should try to attack Lydia and Anastasia with her ax? You know, after she thinks the guys are going to rape her, Lydia and Anastasia try to tell her that it's all just a misunderstanding and that they would never do that and she doesn't believe them and says they'd probably let them rape her. Or, should she not attack them, but instead offer them the option to go with her? <strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **__Hello my awesome readers! I just want to start off by giving a massive thanks to all of you for your responses to last chapter's question. It was really helpful and I really appreciate it. I want to let you guys know that updates may be a little slower than usual because I'm about to start school again.  
><em>

_Also, when you guys get the chance you should check out Little Gee's fic 'To Hell With It.' It's really funny and her OC is amazing. You guys definitely won't be disappointed. _

_Oh, and if you guys want to see what it looks like, the link to Anastasia's engagement ring is on my profile._

_**ImagineDaydreams**_ _– Thank you so much! Of course, I'm not gonna give anything away, but I can tell you that it'll definitely be one hell of an ending. _

_**IHeartJayGatsbyTheOneAndOnly – **__Thank you! Don't worry, I will! :) _

_**Morgan – **__Thanks again for the feedback and I'm so glad you liked the chapter. :D_

_**daryldixonlover18 – **__Thanks! And I know it's been awhile, but I have no intention of discontinuing this story. Not sure if I'll have her attack them or not, but thanks again for giving me your opinion. _

_**LittleGee – **__Thank you so much! You rock! :D Oh yeah, it's definitely gonna be interesting to see what their fates will be. _

_**PrettyPrincess2013 – **__Thanks for reviewing and giving me your feedback, I think I may do just that. _

* * *

><p><em>Lydia's POV<em>

"Hey, you alright?" I asked Jay as I walked up the stairs of James's attic. From the looks of it, Jay was still trying to get some answers because he was thumbing through the Bible.

"I just wish that they would believe me, you know? I mean, it all adds up. What's it gonna take to make them see that this really is the apocalypse?" Jay sighed.

I knew that this was probably the worst time to tell him how I felt about him. Then again, it was the end of the fucking world. Who knows how long it'd be before we got rescued. It was now or never.

"Jay, I've gotta tell you something," I said softly, placing my and hand on his wrist.

Jay lifted his head too look at me, furrowing his brows in confusion. "What is it, Lydia?"

I gulped. "I…. I…." Come on Lydia, don't be a pussy! Just fucking tell him!

"Look, whatever it is, just tell me. Considering the situation we're in, I'm sure it's not that bad," Jay replied, chuckling a bit. I felt my face heating up as he reached out and cradled my cheek. Alright, time to go with Plan B. aka Actions speak louder than words.

Since Jay was slightly taller than me (and I didn't have my heels on at the moment), I had to stand on my tiptoes in order to do this. Doing so, I leaned forward and closed my eyes. His lips just barely brushed mine when I heard someone else coming up the stairs.

"Hey… Whoops, I'm sorry! Are you two having a moment? Because if you are, I'll just go," Jonah suggested, putting on that annoying America's sweetheart voice.

I opened my eyes and looked at Jay. I couldn't tell if he was pissed at Jonah for interrupting us, or at the fact that Jonah still didn't get the hint that Jay flat out hated him.

"No, its fine, Jonah," I replied through clenched teeth as I turned around to look at him.

"Are you sure? Because I can go," Jonah pressed, raising a brow.

"What do you want, Hill?" Jay growled, looking back down at the Bible.

Jonah sighed. "Look, I know those guys can be bullies sometimes. I saw you get hurt back there, Jay…"

Jay let out a snarky laugh, one that said "Stop with the America's sweetheart bullshit, you're not fooling me."

Jonah ignored Jay's laugh and looked at the Bible in his hands, "Whatcha got there? The Holy Bible?! That's a pretty sick book. I follow a lot of principles in that thing. Don't tell me how it ends."

Jay laughed again and I sighed, already knowing where this conversation was heading….

"There's that laugh I love." Jonah grinned.

"Listen bud, there's no need. I'm onto you. There's nobody else around. It's just you, me, and Lydia. So, you can drop all of this fuckin' shit right now," Jay retorted, smirking at Jonah.

"What?" Jonah asked innocently.

"Jay, don't-" I tried to intervene, but Jay just shook his head. So much for trying to break up this argument…

_"What?"_ Jay mimicked, "That's good stuff. That's good stuff. That's strong, nice colors. This whole 'nice guy' racket that you're runnin' down there? The other putzes might be buying it, but not this kid here."

"What?" Jonah repeated, still confused at what Jay was getting at.

"I'm just saying that I know, and Lydia most likely does too, that deep down underneath you, maybe not so deep, probably pretty close to the surface… You are just bad news," Jay concluded matter-of-factly.

Jonah clamped his hand over his mouth, clearly hurt by what Jay just said. "Jay, I'm not bad news," he whispered.

"You're the worst news," Jay replied bluntly.

"I'm good news! I'm incredible news actually!" Jonah insisted, "I'm a Valentine-from-the-girl-you-like kind of news."

"No, you are your daughter's corpse was found at the riverside with all her belongings neatly stacked in a pile beside her."

"Alright, I'm the doctor calling to say that 'Guess what buddy? Even though you slept with that tramp, you don't have HIV.'"

"You are a jarring imagery of a dead four year old girl in the streets of Sarajevo."

"No, I'm not! I'm the milk that nourishes that little girl back to health."

"No, you're the news that your favorite uncle actually had a boner every time you sat on his lap."

"I'm the reveal the dad Santa Claus and he cares about you more than some big guy in a suit."

"You are a can of Hearts of Palm."

"Jay, I think he gets the point," I hissed, putting my hand on his shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. I could tell that Jay's last comment had really struck a nerve because Jonah was looking at him like he had just betrayed him.

Jonah shook his head. "Listen, I'd be lying if I told you that this was not really hurting my feelings. In fact, it's breaking my heart. And more so, what about Seth and Anastasia? They've been such good friends to you and me. And they're stuck in the middle of this bickering on your end you know? And I'm trying to show you my worth, but you're not letting me do it with words and now I'm gonna have to do it with actions. Now spread those wings for me Big Bird," Jonah ordered, waving his hand back and forth in a flapping motion.

Jay quirked a brow. "I'm sorry?"

"Spread those wings up for me."

"No."

"Spread your wings. Open your arms. I wanna give you a hug." Jonah walked over to Jay and tried to hug him but Jay pushed him away.

Sighing, Jonah then turned to me. "Alright Lydia, he's clearly not gonna spread his wings for me so I'm gonna need to give you a hug to convince him."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'll pass."

Jonah scoffed and then turned to leave, "Figure it out you two, my heart's this fuckin' big." He paused and curled both of his thumbs and index fingers into a big heart shape and pressed them against his chest, "There's a lot of room for both of you." He then left the room, but of course, Jay wasn't gonna let that comment slide.

"HILL, YOU MAGNIFICENT BASTARD, I READ YOUR BOOK!" Jay yelled after him before opening the Bible again. I couldn't help but burst out laughing after he said that.

"The only book I wrote was 'How to be Friends'!" Jonah sassed back. Oh shit…

"Jonah!" Jay whispered angrily, slamming the Bible shut in agitation.

"I'm just gonna let you cool down, I'll be down the hall," I mumbled before walking back down the stairs.

* * *

><p>I sauntered down the hall and stopped once I was standing right next to James and Anastasia's bedroom. I leaned against the wall and stared at the door, thinking of all the ways I could get my revenge on them for ruining my sleep. I could pour bleach on Franco's boxers, cut up their expensive sheets, cut up Franco's porno mag….<p>

"Why are you standing outside their bedroom?" Jay asked, causing me to jump slightly.

I turned around and giggled a bit. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking of some ways to get even with James and Anastasia for ruining my sleep the other night…." I replied, letting my voice trail off.

Jay quirked a brow. "What did you have in mind?"

I moved forward, until my body was pressed up against his. "Us making them pay for it," I murmured seductively, trailing a finger down his chest, emitting a groan from him.

"Oh, fuck it," Jay whispered, before ducking his head towards mine and kissing me. It took me a second, but I began kissing him back. After about fifteen seconds or so, he pulled away and moved his lips down my jaw and neck.

"Jay…." I moaned, trying to sustain myself as his hands roamed my body, "Bedroom," I managed to groan out as he lightly bit down on my skin. The last thing I wanted was for us to fuck in the hallway.

I squealed quietly as he suddenly cupped my ass and lifted me up. He opened the door with one hand and locked it behind him once we were inside.

His lips were on mine as soon as I felt my back hit the bed. I threaded my fingers through his dark brown hair. My breath caught in my throat and my heart dropped to my stomach as his hands explored my torso. Jay suddenly pulled away, leaving me both dazed and stunned.

"Why'd you stop?" I demanded, opening my eyes.

He didn't answer; instead he opened the drawer of the bedside table and rummaged through it for a few seconds before pulling a small gold wrapper out. "Better safe than sorry, right?" he chuckled awkwardly before tearing it open using his teeth.

"Yeah, gotta wrap it before you can tap it," I snickered. I sat up, grabbed a fistful of his shirt and forcefully pressed my lips against his. Our tongues fought for dominance as Jay hurriedly tugged my black leather crop top over my head.

I felt him smirk against my lips and I took this opportunity to separate us for a few seconds, so I could grab the hem of his shirt and take it off. I threw it across the room before I flipped him over and straddled him.

For once, I completely forgot that we were in the middle of the apocalypse and struggling to survive. Those next few moments consisted of nothing but pure bliss and passion. Jay showed me things I never thought I'd feel again. I wanted to stay like this forever.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, that was probably the best revenge ever," Jay breathed as I rested my head on his chest, running my fingers across his red Maple Leaf tattoo.<p>

"You're welcome; it was a lot better than my other option…." I mumbled before leaning over him and opening the bedside drawer again.

He laughed lightly, "Yeah? What was it?"

I fished out a lighter and a joint from the drawer, grinning mischievously as I lit it and put it to my lips. "Cutting up James's precious porno mag"

He laughed again before grabbing the joint from my mouth and putting it to his lips. I rolled my eyes and snickered before lifting my hand and running my thumb across his cheek. "Where have you been all of my life, Jay Baruchel?"

He inhaled deeply for a few seconds, before allowing the smoke to flow out of his mouth. "Waiting for you," he murmured.

With a content sigh, I then dipped my head to nuzzle his neck.

* * *

><p><em>Anastasia's POV<em>

Words could not express how infuriated I was with Jay and Lydia. They were going at it in our bed for crying out loud! Ugh, so much for those new sheets James just bought….

My mental rant was cut short when James came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey babe, can I talk to you for a second?"

I nodded and he took me by the hand. He led me into another room and gave me a secretive smirk before handing me four crackers. "Here, hide em.'"

"Where did you get these? James, I really shouldn't," I said, shaking my head.

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead. "The last thing I want is the love of my life starving to death. Besides, what's cheese without a few crackers?"

Smiling, I took the crackers and stuffed them in my back pocket. "Good point."

"Spring Breakers forever, sweetheart," James said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to him.

_Spring Breakers_ was probably the most erotic role I'd ever done. Mostly because it was the first film where I'd had to bare all. Other sexy roles that I'd done just required me to be in my underwear. James assured me that it wouldn't be that bad, and that I had a rockin' body and nothing to be ashamed of.

I still remember stepping out of my trailer in nothing but my bikini for the spring break scene and seeing James's costume for the first time. I never laughed so hard in my life. Lydia's reaction to it was "Wonderful, I have to suck tongue with a Slim Shady knockoff" which made me laugh even harder.

James and I had to do two sex scenes for the movie. The first one was when my character, Gia, was upset that Lydia's character, Nikki, left with Cotty after seeing her get shot in the arm. James's character, Alien, tried to convince Gia to stay as well and she need a way to get her mind off it all so she decides to have sex with him up against the bathroom wall. The second one was the infamous pool scene between James, myself, Ashley Benson, and Vanessa Hudgens. To this day, I still refuse to let my parents watch that movie. Not that I'm ashamed of doing it or anything, but come on, what parent wants to see their daughter doing two raunchy sex scenes? It was awkward enough walking in on them watching my sex scene with Chris in Superbad.

* * *

><p>Seth grinned at us. "Let's do all the drugs."<p>

"Eh, I don't really want to," Jay said reluctantly, taking a sip of his beer.

"Should've thought of that before you drank a can full of ecstasy," Seth smirked.

"What?! Jay yelped, instantly spitting it out.

Within minutes, we were all higher than the Empire State Building. We all danced to _Gangnam Style._ James and I used his lights as light sabers while Jonah, Danny, and Lydia pulled out some cash and made it rain. Jay sat in a chair and we hoisted him up like he was in a Bar Mitzvah. Lydia gave Jay a lap dance to _Dirty Dancer_ by _Enrique Iglesias._

* * *

><p><em><strong>FROM THE GUYS WHO BROUGHT YOU SUPERBAD AND PINEAPPLE EXPRESS.<strong>_

_I fly like paper, get high like planes_

_If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name_

_If you come around here, I make 'em all day_

_I get one down in a second if you wait_

Seth and I sat down in out Pineapple Express costumes and watched as James, who was also in his costume, did the worm on the floor. I don't know if it was the drugs talking or if we just bored, but we decided to make a sequel to Pineapple Express.

_**COMES THE MOST ANTICIPATED SEQUEL IN HISTORY**_

James lit Seth's seven-pointed joint, then took a puff off it before handing it to me.

"Should we call Red and get more weed?" Seth asked us.

James shook his head. "I dunno know, man. That guy's gone crazy."

In the next scene, Seth and James were sitting at the table with a briefcase in front of them. My character, Farrah, was tied to a chair nearby, giving James and Seth a pleading look.

"Good thing I have a lot of fucking weed for you guys," Danny (as Red) said. "I hooked you guys up! Now I need you guys to assassinate –cue dramatic close up- Woody Harrelson."

The scene switched to Jonah wearing a weed t-shirt and a cowboy hat with a goofy grin on his face.

"If pot's legalized, my business will suffer. And if my business suffers, I suffer. So much suffering, all because of that inbred, Hep-C Woody Harrelson," Red said bitterly in a voiceover.

"I have to do what's right. Weed is for the people. It's the people's weed," Jonah said, doing a pretty spot-on Woody Harrelson impression.

It then cut back to Farrah, Saul, Dale and Red.

"If you don't assassinate him," Red warned, pointing the fake gun at Saul and Dale. "I'm gonna assassinate both of you."

Red got up, grabbed me by the hair and pressed the fake gun against the back of my head. "And then I'm gonna assassinate you too!"

The scene cut to various crazy clips. Red pretending to smack me across the face while I was tied up, me screaming "Help! Saul!" in the process, Craig's character, Matheson, trying to kill Saul and Dale.

_All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)_

_And (KKKAAAA CHING!)_

_And take your money_

_All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)_

_And (KKKAAAA CHING!)_

_And take your money_

"B.F.F.F.F forever!" Saul said to Dale.

"B.F.F.F.F!" Dale said quickly.

The last clip was of Red holding the fake gun to my head and grinning evilly at Saul. "Red! Let her go! NOOOOOOOO! Farrah!" Saul screamed.

_**PINEAPPLE EXPRESS 2 BLOOD RED**_

We all laid on the floor on some pillows and blankets, smoking weed while we watched the _Pineapple Express 2 _trailer on James's TV.

"We should do sequels to more of our movies," Seth commented.

James laughed. "How about we not do _Your Highness 2?"_

Danny snorted. "Y'all need to do a _Spring Breakers_ sequel while you're at it"

"Now that you mention it…." Lydia suddenly got up from where she was sitting and ran upstairs. She returned about a minute later with a smirk on her face and her iPod touch in her hand. She pressed a few buttons and _Everytime_ by Britney Spears started playing. "Come on ya'll, let's do it one last time for old times' sake... Notice me, take my hand," she sang.

I took James's hand and we both stood up. Our bodies swayed to the music as we sang along. The rest of the boys watched in amusement as we reenacted our favorite scene from _Spring Breakers_.

_"Everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby."_

James took both of us by the hands and spun us into him. We all laughed, and then Danny chanted "Threesome! Threesome!" Lydia scowled and flipped him off as we started sing again.

_"I make believe_

_That you are here_

_It's the only way_

_I see clear_

_What have I done_

_You seem to move on easy_

_And everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

_I may have made it rain_

_Please forgive me_

_My weakness caused you pain_

_And this song is my sorry-"_

Our nostalgia moment was interrupted by someone pounding on the door. Oh God, now what?!


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **__Hey guys, so I first want to start off by saying that I decided to change up Lydia and Anastasia's filmography a bit because I wanted them to do some more movies together instead of just two. You guys will also find out what those movies are, all of the other movie / TV roles they've done, and Lydia's first movie either in the next chapter or chapter nine. Another thing I want to tell you guys is that I've recently created Polyvore collection (huge thanks to LittleGee for inspiring me to do so :D) and it has all of Lydia and Anastasia's outfits along with Lydia's tattoos. The link to it is on my profile so feel free to check it out. Also, big thanks to __**jenniferemma .js**__ for reviewing! And now, without further ado, here's chapter 7!_

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback<em>~

"_Yeah mom, I'm doing great. We just started shooting Knocked Up about a week ago, and so far, this has been one of the best experiences of my life," I said into the receiver as I walked towards my trailer. We were done filming for the day and I was more than ready for some much-needed R&R. _

"_That's great, honey. I just want you to know that your father and I are so proud of you. You've come so far and I know you've got a bright future ahead of you. You deserve it," she replied._

"_Awww, thanks mom. Just don't get over emotional if I ever win an Oscar," I snickered as I opened the door to my trailer and shut it behind me._

"_Oh, you know I will, sweetheart. So, have you made friends with any of your co-stars?"_

_I nodded, gathering my keys and a few other things off my makeup table and shoving them into my purse. "Yeah, they've been great. I've really hit it off with Seth, Craig, Jonah, and Jay. They're all like my brothers. I-" _

_A sudden knock on the door prompted me to put my conversation on 'pause.' Whoever it was, I didn't want to keep them waiting. "Hey mom, someone just knocked on the door of my trailer, I'll call you later, okay?"_

"_Alright honey, take care. I love you."_

_I hung up the phone and slung my bag over my shoulder. I opened the door to see none other than James Franco standing right in front of me. My heart was hammering in my chest and I took everything I had not to melt right then and there._

"_Hey, Anastasia right? Seth's told me a lot about you, I'm James." he gave me the famous Franco smirk as he stuck his hand out for me to shake. Okay, be cool, Anastasia. Don't act like an annoying fangirl, you're better than tha- OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M MEETING THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE!_

"_I-It's such an honor and privilege t-to meet you. I-I really, really love your movies," I stammered, eagerly grabbing his hand and shaking it._

_He chuckled. "Why, thank you. Listen, Craig, Jonah, and I are about to hang out at Seth's house and I was wondering if you'd want to come? It's gonna be really fucking fun."_

"_Hmm, hanging out with James Franco, Jonah Hill, Seth Rogen, and Craig Robinson? Or going back to my place and watching The Simpsons? Yeah, I think I'll go with option number one," I replied with a giggle._

"_Oh, you're a Simpsons fan? I'll definitely have to remember that," he said with a laugh, "But hey, why don't you give me your number and I'll text you the address?"_

"_Sounds like a plan," I replied, pulling my Smartphone out of my bag. I gave him my number and he entered it into his phone and put it back in his pocket. Just when I thought he was about to leave, he took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles. "See you later, Anastasia," he gave me a flirtatious wink and then departed. _

"_So much for trying to keep my ovaries from exploding," I muttered under my breath. _

* * *

><p>We all huddled close together as the banging continued to get louder and louder. James whipped out his prop gun and wrapped a protective arm around my waist. The items that we'd used to barricade the doors had been knocked off onto the floor. We all screamed as more and more items flew off the doors. I quickly hid behind James as the intruder stepped through the door and walked in front of us.<p>

The intruder turned out to be Emma Watson.

"_Emma?!" _Seth and I screeched, our jaws literally dropping in surprise. We were all quick to relax since it was only Emma and not a mysterious creature hell-bent on decapitating us.

"Oh my God, you guys are alive!" Emma said, lowering her axe and sighing in relief, "You're actually alive! Thank God!"

Lydia and I had been good friends with Emma for about two years now. We met her at the _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2_ premiere (which Lydia pretty much dragged me to) and she was really down to earth.

Emma told us how she survived by hiding in a drainpipe for days and how she stopped hearing people, only growling noises. Jay tried to ask her if she saw anything pertaining to the apocalypse, but got nothing. Emma came to the conclusion that we were in the middle of a zombie invasion.

As the guys got into a debate about the end of the world vs a zombie invasion, Lydia and I sat down with Emma on the couch.

"So, how are things going with you two? Other than… well, you know," she said.

"Trying to hold onto whatever sanity I have left," Lydia replied bluntly.

Emma laughed, "Oh come on, I'm sure things aren't that bad."

"They'd be better if McDouchebag wasn't here," she mumbled.

I smirked at her, "Wow Lydia, I thought you'd be on cloud nine after what you did with Jay a couple hours ago."

Emma chuckled a bit, "Well, it's about fucking time, Lydia."

"Bite me," she growled, her cheeks turning redder than a tomato.

Rolling her eyes, Emma then looked at me, "So, how are you and James?"

I smiled at her, "We're good. He's really been helping me deal with all of this. I probably would've lost my mind by now if it weren't for him."

"You forgot to mention that he's an ass," Lydia mumbled.

I sighed; Lydia and James had always had a bit of a love/hate friendship. Sometimes they got along, but other times they'd be at each other's throats. I didn't even have the balls to tell her about my engagement because God knows how she'd react.

"Lydia, would it kill you to at least be cordial with him?" I groaned.

She snorted, shaking her head in disbelief, "After what he said at dinner? Fat chance."

James gave Emma the bedroom so she could take a nap. Lydia, Craig, Jonah, Danny, Jay, Seth, and I stood the hallway as he shut the bedroom door. He looked at us and raised a brow.

"The fuck are you guys doing out here?" he whispered.

"Here's what I think we should do. She's British, alright? She's used to eating shitty food anyway. Let's just give her all the shitty food that we don't want!" Seth suggested.

"What the fuck, Seth?! Are you serious?" I asked incredulously.

James nodded in agreement. "That's fucked up! Look how tiny she is! She's not even a full seven! She's like half a seven!"

"This is a fuckin cool thing, man. I, for one am very excited. I'm a massive _Harry Potter _fan," Danny said.

We all gave him a look.

"What?" James asked.

"Yes, I love fuckin' _Harry Potter_. I cannot wait until she wakes up and I can ask her all these amazing questions about how they made those motion pictures," Danny replied.

"Take it easy, Dumbledore," James snapped.

"Guys listen listen,"Jay spoke up. "I think we need to address the elephant in the room."

"Whoa, Jay, don't talk about Craig like that," Seth said.

"That's fucked up. I'm right here man," Craig hissed.

"I'm not calling Craig an elephant!" Jay exclaimed.

"That's racist!" James scolded, frowning at Jay.

"I wasn't referring to him. I was referring to the issue that's on all of our minds," Jay said.

"Like what?" James asked, quirking a brow.

"This is one girl in a house with six males. I-I think it's important that she feels safe and comfortable," Jay replied.

I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "And what are we, Jay? Drag Queens?"

"Yeah, what gives?" Lydia huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

Jay's hand's shot up in defense and he shook his head. "No! No! No! Of course not! It's just that you two have known all of us for years. You're used to us and you know that we'll do whatever we can to make sure you guys are safe."

"I make no promises for Lydia on the protection part," Danny muttered.

"Go to hell and get fucked, McDouchebag!" Lydia growled, giving him a murder glare.

"As I was saying!" Jay cut in, "We don't want to give off a bad vibe."

"What kind of vibes are you talking about?" Seth inquired.

"He's talking about us giving off a rapey vibe," Danny said bluntly.

We all quickly shushed Danny and then looked at Jay.

"What the fuck, man?! Why are you putting that shit in the mix?!" James asked, disgusted.

"He fuckin' said it!" Jay shot back, pointing at Danny.

"You're the one saying it! No one here is thinking about raping anyone," Danny stated.

"Well, you talking about vibes is the only thing that's rapey going on right now," James argued.

"Dude, nothing was rapey until you brought up the rapey vibe," Seth said.

"The one who smelt it, dealt it, dog!" James lectured, wagging a finger at Jay

"True that, dude," Seth nodded, agreeing with James.

James continued to harangue Jay. "The one who denied it supplied it!"

"Guys, guys, guys!" Jonah cut in,"Jay's not rapey, Jay couldn't rape a fly."

"For the love of all that is Holy, stop fucking arguing! Jesus!" I yelled, trying to break up this fight before things got out of control.

"Fine, but for the record, if anyone's gonna rape anyone here, it's probably gonna be Danny!" James jeered.

Danny glared at him, now pissed off and insulted. "What the fuck, Franco?! Why do you think I'm gonna rape somebody?!"

"I'm just trying to lay it out there," James replied.

"I'm not gonna rape anyone, alright? If anyone's gonna rape somebody, it's Jay. He came up with the rape idea and his face looks like a police sketch of a fucking rapist."

"What the fuck does that mean?!" Jay thundered.

"Shut the fuck up, Danny!" Lydia barked, elbowing him in the gut.

"HEY!"

We all turned around to see a now pissed off Emma wielding her axe. "Back the fuck up!"

"What's wrong?!" all of the boys asked nervously.

"What's wrong?! I just heard you guys talking about which one of you is gonna get to rape me, and possibly, Lydia and Anastasia!"

Seth shook his head. "No, it's funny! It's funny we were specifically talking about not raping you... Ah!"

Emma stormed forward and slammed the handle of her axe against Seth's nose. Seth's glasses flew off his face and blood gushed from his nose. He yelled out in pain as he covered his nose with his hands.

* * *

><p>Emma backed the guys downstairs by swinging her axe at them repeatedly. We tried to tell her that this was all just a misunderstanding, but she wouldn't listen.<p>

"Give me everything you have to drink! Put it in a bag!" she demanded.

"There are eight of us! You cannot rob us!" Seth shouted.

"I'm NOT fucking around!" She swung her axe towards the penis statue, cutting almost half it off.

The boys all screamed and quickly rushed to the kitchen. Seth and James frantically loaded all of the drinks in the green duffle bag used in _Pineapple Express _and handed it to her.

"Shoot her!" Danny yelled.

"I'm not gonna shoot Emma Watson!" James shouted back.

Emma looked at Lydia and I. "Look, since you two are my friends, I'm gonna offer you both the option to go with me. You can take it, or stay here and get raped by these assholes."

I knew that this was probably the worst time to do this, but I didn't care. I held up my left hand, revealing my engagement ring to her and everyone else. "It'll be a cold day in hell before I abandon my fiancé and my friends, Emma. So, thanks but no thanks," I said.

"Wait, you're engaged?! Since when?!" Lydia yelled, turning her attention from Emma to me.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Whatever, congradu-fucking-lations, Anastasia. Now if you'll excuse me," she turned around walked towards the door, axing it down again.

"Oh, hell no! I'm not about to get dehydrated because Hermione's on her period!" Lydia marched towards Emma. Emma shot her a glare, flipped her axe around, and swung it sideways, whacking Lydia right in the face with it. She screamed, stumbling backwards right into Jay's arms.

"Motherfucker!" Lydia roared, holding the side of her face in pain. She glared at Emma, suddenly rushing forward and tackling her to the floor. She screamed angrily and began to pummel Emma with vicious punches.

Emma screamed and threw her arms up in an effort to block them, but Lydia head-butted her and kept landing blows to her face. That's when Danny decided to intervene. He pulled her off Emma and threw her over his shoulder and she began to punch his back repeatedly. I could tell that Danny touching her was only pissing her off even more.

"Calm the fuck down, Lydia! This ain't Jerry Springer!" Danny snorted, smacking Lydia's ass as she continued to struggle against him.

"Danny stop! You're only pissing her off even more!" I shouted, waving my hands in the air in exasperation.

"Put me the fuck down! I'm gonna kick her in the goddamn throat so fucking hard, the only thing she'll be able to say for the rest of her life is 'Wingardium Leviosa'!"

At this point, Emma scrambled to her feet, grabbed the bag, and bolted out the door, disappearing into the thick fog.

Danny set Lydia down, and she kicked him right in the stomach, causing him to yell out in pain. "If you ever touch me again I swear to God I'll fucking shred you, McDouchebag!" She hissed, glaring down him as he clutched his stomach.

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. Great, now we're going to die of thirst because Hermione just stole all of our shit.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **__Hi everyone! So, first off I want to thank __**jenniferemma . js **__once again for reviewing. However, I would definitely appreciate some more feedback because I really want to know what your opinions are and any questions you may have. Anyways, enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p><em>~ Flashback (2009) ~<em>

"_Have you told Jay you're madly in love with him yet?" I teased as we walked towards my trailer. Lydia and I had been filming The Other Guys for about three weeks now. I was playing Vanessa, Michael Keaton's feisty daughter who joined the force not long after graduating the police academy. Lydia was playing my partner, Marcie, who also had a love / hate relationship with Mark Wahlberg's character. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about, Anastasia. We're just friends," she replied through gritted teeth as she sipped her Cinnamon Dolce Crème Frappuccino drink from Starbucks._

_I snorted. "Bullshit. Lydia, you are so into him it's not even funny. When we were shooting Tropic Thunder, you were blushing the second he introduced himself to you and you kept smiling and giggling when you and him were being interviewed on set."_

"… _I'm ignoring you right now."_

"_Whatever you say, Mrs. Baruchel."_

_Lydia's response was to flip me the bird as we walked into my trailer. As we walked inside, I was greeted by the sight of a bouquet of red roses sitting on my makeup table with an envelope taped to the vase._

"_Whoa, who sent these?" I blinked as I took the envelope off the vase. _

"_Are we being Punk'd right now?" Lydia questioned, her eyebrows raised in suspicion as she looked around the room and under the table for hidden cameras. _

_I shook my head, wondering who the hell would send me flowers since my last relationship ended pretty badly. Tearing the envelope open, I pulled out a sheet of paper that was in it: a poem?  
><em>

_"Is that a poem? What does it say?! What does it say?!" Lydia asked eagerly as she put her chin on my shoulder to get a closer look._

_Clearing my throat, I began to read it aloud, "'Your smile melts my heart. Your entire body is off the charts. Your beautiful hazel eyes brighten my day. To you I would like to say… I think you're wonderful, and you're someone that I woo. Finding a gorgeous girl like you, well, chances are few. I know more about you than I ought to. It may sound obsessive, but I want you. I love that you're smart, and you actually use your brain. And I can tell that your personality certainly isn't plain. So, in conclusion, you're someone I adore. And I'm sure you're wondering what I wrote this poem for. I would love nothing more than to be your guy. Which is why I gave this Secret Admirer thing a try.'" _

"_Oh my God! You've got a secret admirer! You've got a secret admirer!" Lydia said in a sing-song voice._

"_Shut up! No I don't!" I laughed, lightly elbowing her in the stomach._

_Boy, was I wrong. For the next week and a half or so, I received tons of gifts and love notes from my secret admirer. On top of that, he started texting me as well from an unknown number. I tried calling said number, but no voicemail had been said up and he's too shy to actually talk on the phone. This was driving me crazy. I had to know who he was. _

_My prayers were finally answered when I was in my hotel room watching the Simpsons. I got a text from him asking me to meet him at this restaurant called Delmonico's. Of course, I happily obliged. I slipped on a black lace bodycon dress (one of the many gifts he gave me), curled my hair, slapped on some makeup, and slid on my black patent leather Christian Louboutin pumps. _

_After calling a cab, I inhaled deeply and tried to prevent my hands from shaking as I pulled on my coat and grabbed my purse. 'Please don't let this be a sick joke. Please don't let this be a joke'_

_Once I paid the driver, I got out of the taxi and walked into the restaurant and told the hostess my name. She led me to a very nice table and I had to keep from fidgeting when I sat down. _

_Glancing down at my phone, I quickly typed out a text to let him know I was here and pressed 'send.' About a minute later, a red rose was placed on the table. I lifted my head to see James sitting right across from me. He was wearing a black suit and a suave smirk on his face. I could've melted right into the carpet if I wasn't so shocked._

"_James? It's you?" I asked, raising brow in confusion as I rose from my seat._

_He got up as well and walked over to me. "Anastasia, I know this is unexpected, but ever since I first met you, ever since I first laid eyes on you... I knew you were the one. I wasn't lying when I told you how I felt about you, but I knew that you were going through a rough time and weren't ready for another relationship…. But, I need you to know…. That I am unconditionally in love with you."_

_His words hit me like an axe to the chest. He was right, I didn't expect this at all, but I wasn't complaining either. I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel something for him too. _

_He closed the distance between us by wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me against him. It's safe to say I instantly felt fireworks when his lips connected with mine. A tired sensation ran through my body, causing my eyes to droop shut. James felt my body relax and took his this opportunity to entangle his tongue with mine. _

_When we broke apart for air, we were both breathing pretty hard. Tons of people in the restaurant were cheering, awwing, and taking pictures on their phones, but we didn't care. Nothing could ruin this moment. _

_He pressed his forehead against mine, his brown eyes gazing into my hazel ones. "Will you be my girlfriend?" _

"_Absolutely," I said. Not missing a beat, I threw my arms around his neck and crashed my lips against his. _

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, the door to the basement is out there, around the side of the house. I know for sure there's at least two jugs of water," James explained to us as we stood in by the front doors.<p>

"Okay… Uh, any volunteers?" Jay asked, looking at us expectantly.

"Does anyone wanna volunteer and go with Jay?" Jonah spoke up.

"JONAH!" Lydia screeched, giving him an appalled look.

"What?! I thought he said someone volunteer to go with him. I misheard, I'm sorry."

"You did not, you motherfucker!" Jay said acidly, glaring at Jonah.

"Hey!" Seth, who now had a big wad of tissue in one of his nostrils, interrupted, "Okay, ease up. Just chill out, dude. Just relax, man."

"So, how are we gonna decide this guys?" Craig questioned.

James went over to the kitchen drawer and pulled out a box of matches. He took out eight of them and lit one of them.

"Whoever pulls the burnt match has to go get the water," Seth said. He blew out the flame, turned the matches around in his hand, and held them out for us to draw.

"Who wants to go first?" James asked.

Craig sighed. "I'll do it."

Slowly, he reached forward, hesitating for a few seconds, before pulling one of the matches out of Seth's hand. Sadly, it ended up being the burnt one.

That's when Seth, Danny, and even James decided to be dicks and cheer loudly.

"Shut up! Don't rub it in!" I barked, folding my arms.

James sighed. "You're right, you're right. I'm sorry, Craig. There's a lot of guys in here I wish it was instead of you," he said, nodding his head in Danny's direction.

"…. Ya'll wanna go best two out of three?" Craig asked.

* * *

><p>Just to be on the safe side, I managed to find a long orange cord for Craig to wrap around his waist so that we could easily pull him back in if anything went wrong.<p>

"If I tug, if I pull in any way. Or if you hear me screaming… Anything, you pull me right back in, alright?" Craig ordered, tightening the cord around his waist.

"We'll try man, but you're pretty heavy," Danny said.

"What?"

"Well, I'm saying- I just don't think it's smart to make any guarantees," Danny replied.

Rolling my eyes, I smacked Danny upside the head before looking at Craig, "We've got your back, Craig. Don't worry."

"Alright, you wanna do a test run?" Danny inquired, referring to Craig's well-known, high-pitched scream.

Craig did a test scream and we all pulled him back. Then, he slowly walked outside and Danny closed the door behind him.

"Let's just hope this doesn't backfire," Lydia muttered, tightening her grip on the cord.

All of the sudden, the cord was yanked right out of our hands. I quickly drove forward and tried to grab it, but I wasn't quick enough.

"NOO! NOOO! Craig! Craig!" I screamed, frantically looking out the door.

About ten seconds later, there was a loud knock at the door. "You guys! Pull me in! Pull me in!" Craig yelled from outside.

"We don't have the rope anymore! We fuckin' dropped it! We're sorry!" Seth yelled back.

"You got the rope man!" James pressed.

That's when we heard Craig start screaming and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that something was out there.

"Craig! Craig!" Lydia, James, Seth and I yelled.

Craig hurriedly ran inside, leaning over to try and catch his breath. "Craig, what the hell happened out there?!" Lydia asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know! There's something out there-"Craig was suddenly yanked backwards. Seth, Jay and I grabbed onto him. We all screamed and yelled as we played tug of war with the unknown creature outside.

"A knife! Somebody throw me a knife!" Jay demanded.

"Okay!" Jonah nodded and grabbed a kitchen knife off the table. Then he carelessly threw it to Jay and it wound up landing right in his thigh.

Jay screamed in agony and Lydia turned her head and looked at Jonah in disbelief / agitation. "Dammit Jonah! You had one fucking job!" she spat before getting up and running towards one of the kitchen drawers. Jay screamed again as Craig the knife out of his thigh and used it to cut the cord. Thankfully for him, Lydia managed to find a rag for his wound and ran over to him.

"Just hold still, okay?! You're gonna be alright Jay. Just look at me, keep your eyes on me," she told him as she started to wrap the rag around his thigh. She tied it in a double knot before collapsing beside him, panting heavily.

"What the fuck was that!" James shouted, looking out the fogged glass and then at Craig.

"I don't know what the fuck that was, but I ain't going back there!" Craig said.

"Craig, you didn't even get any of the water!" Danny, who decided to hide under one of James's tables, complained.

"The door was fucked up!" Craig snapped.

"Dammit! This is so frustrating! It's so close! But so far! The water, it's like, right underneath us! Like, right there!" James stressed, pointing to the floor.

Jay quirked a brow, "What do you mean right underneath us?"

"Like, literally… Like, right there. If you went right through the floor…"

There was an awkward silence and Danny knocked on the floor a few times.

* * *

><p>So, here we all were, using kitchen utensils and other items to try and break through the floor. Since this was gonna be impossible for all of us to do in one sitting, we decided to take shifts. Once Lydia and I's shift was over, we walked upstairs to the attic and collapsed on the floor in exhaustion.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me?" She breathed, after a few moments of silence.

I sighed, only Lydia would bring this subject up at the worst possible time. "I was going to, but I didn't know how. I know you don't exactly get along with James, but it would really mean a lot to me if you tried to. Because when we do get Raptured, I want you to be the maid of honor at my wedding."

"Alright, for you, I will try. Plus, I've always wanted to be in a wedding," she smirked. She crawled over until she was sitting right next to me and sat down. "Any ideas on how to get our minds off of this? At least for the next fifteen minutes."

I shrugged. "Wanna reminisce about all of the roles we've done and the music videos we've been in? You know, as a way to restore some sanity around here? You can go first."

She nodded, "Sure, you're on. Ah, I'll never forget my first role: _Sin City_. My first ever role was a self-governing, badass prostitute named Channing. And to think, I was only eighteen at the time too. I had to do a lot of hardcore training for that role, but in the end, it was totally worth it," she laughed. "The following year, I had three roles. I played the very provocative, flirtatious, and insensitive sorority girl Holly in _Black Christmas_, who ended up getting her throat slit and her eyes plucked out. Then I co-starred in Stay Alive, playing Phineas and October's sister who survived at the end. And then I was in _Smokin' Aces_. I played Talia, the very exotic, but deadly assassin. This was the first time I got injured during filming. When we were shooting this very brutal fight scene and I tore my bicep and I tore a ligament that connects the forearm and the bicep and they had to call "cut!" My arm was swollen to about the size of a softball by the end of the day. Then, we had to delay filming because I unfortunately had to get surgery and spent the next two and a half weeks with my arm in a sling. Even after I had recovered and was ready to start filming again, I had to wear an arm brace just to be on the safe side. Then, once those films were released, I got two calls, one from Fergie asking me to be in her video _London Bridge_ and the other from Akon asking me to be in him and Eminem's video _Smack That. _I can honestly say that 2005 and 2006 were both great years for me, excluding my injury of course. Alright Massaro, your turn. Tell me all about your 2007 through 2010 roles."

Clearing my throat, I began to tell the tale of how I got into the business. "Seems like only yesterday I moved from Houston to LA to pursue my dream. I was only twenty one years old and I was somewhat nervous because I was either going to achieve my goal and become an actress, or movie back to Houston and wait tables for the rest of my life. I looked online for some roles and I saw that there was going to be an audition for the role of Seth's sister, Dana, in _Knocked Up_, and that's where it all began for me. I auditioned, got the role, and not only did I meet Seth, Jay, Craig and Jonah, but I also met James as well. My next movie was _Superbad_ I played Evan's rebellious cousin, Abby. I had a blast filming _Superbad_, but the only time I really got nervous during filming was when I had to do a sex scene with Chris. Lucky for me, I was in my underwear the whole time and so was he. Then, I auditioned for my first horror movie: Hostel: Part II, as Beth, Lorna, and Whitney's friend, Anya. I also really enjoyed working with Eli Roth. In 2007, after all three movies had come out, I was given the opportunity to appear in Paramore's _Misery Business_ video, and Fall Out Boy's _Thanks For The Memories_ video, where I got to kiss Pete at the end. The same year, I met you on the set of _Tropic Thunder_ and we definitely hit it off right away. I also played Will Ferrell's sister, April, in _Step Brothers_ and Saul Silver's girlfriend in _Pineapple Express._ The following year, I was in two horror movies. The first one was _Saw 6_, as one of the co-workers on the carousel trap. The second one was _Sorority Row_, as Alana, and I was also lucky enough to co-star with you again. Then, James asked me to co-star with him in _General Hospital_ which was pretty fun because we did a lot of kissing in it. Then, we both got a call from Adam McKay and he told us he wanted us to both be in his upcoming movie _The Other Guys_, which I also enjoyed filming. Then, of course, we were both in the music video _When I Grow Up_ by The Pussycat Dolls and _Telephone_ by Lady Gaga and Beyonce. Okay, you know the drill, Sky. Tell me about your movies from 2007 to 2011."

Lydia switched positions, lying down on the floor and looking up at the ceiling. "In 2007, I starred in _Wrong Turn 2_, playing the shy girl, Taya. Then I played Chazz's crazy ex-girlfriend Heather in _Blades of Glory_. Towards the middle of the year, I landed the role of Layla, Augie's older sister in _Role Models, _Mia, the bookworm sorority sister in _The House Bunny_, and then of course, my role as the Prima Donna, London, in _Tropic Thunder. _In 2008, I only had a couple roles. I played Will Ferrell's sassy friend, Ashley, in _Land of the Lost _and the sarcastic sorority sister, Tila, in _Sorority Row._ After _The Other Guys_ came out, you and I were both lucky enough to star as the sexy and deadly vampire best friends, Arianna and Phoebe for eleven episodes on The Vampire Diaries-"

"And we both got to make out with Ian Somerhalder!" I grinned.

Lydia licked her lips and giggled. "Oh yeah, and he was a very good kisser. Anyway, as I was saying, after The Vampire Diaries, I played Isabella, Kurt's cousin and co-worker in _Horrible Bosses_ and Tara, Nick's cousin in_ 30 Minutes or Less_. Alright Anastasia, it's your turn again. Go ahead."

"Well, after _The Other Guys _hit theaters_,_ James persuaded me to co-star with him in _Rise of the Planet of the Apes_. Not long after that, I cast as Siren, Rocket and Sweet Pea's sister, in _Sucker Punch. _In 2012, I was on Danny's show _Eastbound and Down _for three episodes and I played a goofy stripper named Nevaeh. Following that, I was very thrilled because Matt Groening called me and he asked me to guest star as myself on an episode of The Simpsons. I was fangirling for days after that. The only roles I've got under my belt for this year are Gia from _Spring Breakers, _and one of Daenerys Targaryen's handmaidens on _Game of Thrones_, for about five episodes, Aletheia. And so far, those are the only two roles I was completely nude for. Welp, that concludes my filmography."

Lydia chuckled. "I know, we were both handmaidens on _Game of Thrones _and we both had to bare it all. Even though, I was only in it for about six episodes, I thought it was a great experience. Same with _Spring Breakers_. But, back to my filmography, last year I guest starred on Family guy as Bonnie's younger, alcoholic sister. My favorite role for that year was the hardcore, tough as nails S.H.I.E.L.D. / Avengers member, Nadia aka Velvet, in The Avengers. To this day, that role and my _Sin City _role are my all-time favorite roles because I'm a big comic-book fan and they were the most fun to co-star in."

I smiled a bit. "Wow, we've both come a really long way, haven't we?"

"Damn straight!" Lydia beamed before high-fiving me.

Chuckling, I got up from where I was sitting and walked towards the door. "Well, if you excuse me, I'm gonna go see if the bozos downstairs need any more help."

"Good luck," she mumbled.

"Thanks, at this rate, I'm gonna need all the luck in the world."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, there's chapter 8! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I also wanted you guys to see what Anastasia and Lydia's filmographies were since I only briefly mentioned a few movies that they were in a few chapters back. Also, pics of all of Anastasia's gifts are on my Polyvore collection so feel free to click the link on my profile and check em' out. With that being said, please, oh please review! :D <strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **__Hey, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed last chapter and Lydia and Anastasia's filmographies, but as I said previously, I really do appreciate any feedback you guys have. So, if you get the chance, please don't hesitate to leave a review. If you do, I'll give you a virtual cookie! :)_

_**Morgan **__– Thank you so much! I really wanted everyone to see why they started dating and I also wanted to make it as romantic as possible. And I'm really glad you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D_

* * *

><p>After a few hours of constantly hitting the concrete, we now a semi deep hole in the middle of the floor. I was praying that it would just give in and break already because I didn't know how much longer I could take this. Our hard work was put on hold when James started hollering upstairs.<p>

"Who did this?! Who did this?!" Seth, Danny, and I looked up at the second floor hallway where James was standing.

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked, leaning on the extra baseball bat I'd been using to dig through the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Seth inquired.

James held up what appeared to be a porno mag and something else behind it, but I couldn't quite see what it was. "Jizzed all over the pages of this nice magazine that I was nice enough to tell you about!"

"Clearly, it wasn't me," I retorted, shaking my head.

"What it you, Seth?!" James yelled.

Seth shook his head. "No."

Danny rolled his eyes and raised his hand. "It was me, Franco. I fuckin' made jizz in your magazine."

"What?!" James screeched.

"When I fuckin' jack off long enough, I end up jizzin', dude!" Danny quipped. "I'm assuming, the same shit works for you?"

"Real fuckin' smart answer!" James thundered. "Why don't you fuckin' aim, huh?!"

"I have a particularly explosive ejaculate." Danny snapped. "It just goes everywhere. It's like a fuckin' wild fireman's hose - you just got to grab on and pray to God it doesn't get into your eyes or your mouth!"

"The fuck kind of jerking off is that?!"James shouted. "What, you never had any brothers? You never learned to jizz in a fuckin' sock or on a fuckin' tissue?!"

I couldn't help myself, by this point I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt. James, still butthurt over Danny ruining his porno mag, glared down at me.

"It's not fucking funny, Anastasia!" James hissed. "I doubt you'd be laughing of you saw what else he jizzed on!" He pulled the mystery object out from behind the porno mag and held it up in front of the porno mag. My jaw dropped once I saw what it was…. A magazine that had Lydia and I's rather racy Spring Breakers promotional photoshoot in it.

"What the fuck, Danny?!" I hollered, punching him in the arm. "Now, you're really crossed the line! Do you seriously have no self-control whatsoever?!"

"If anything, you both should be flattered!" Danny retorted, rubbing his arm. "You both looked fuckin' hot in those bikinis! And that one pic of you sucking on a popsicle made me hard as a fucking rock."

"Ugh, what the hell are you guys bitching about now?" I turned my head to see Lydia walking down the stairs. Her usually tan skin was now almost as pale as a sheet and she looked like she was about to faint any second.

"Lydia, are you alright? You look really pale," I said, concerned.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine... Just tell me what's going on."

"Well, McBride over here decided to jizz all over the promotional photoshoot we did for Spring Breakers!" I said hotly, nodding my head in his direction.

Lydia shot Danny a death glare. "You're lucky I'm on the verge of dying of thirst right now, McDouchebag, because if I wasn't, I'd twist your spine into coat hanger!"

"Oh, like I've never heard that before!" Danny retorted, before looking back at James. "But, to answer your question, Franco, I don't have any brothers! I was raised in a house of women!"

"I highly doubt they fucking taught you to fucking close your eyes and fucking cum wherever you want!" James spat.

"I mean, you're getting all worked up over a fucking porno mag!" Danny shouted. "Who has goddamn porno mags anymore?! Welcome to the twenty-first century, Buck Rogers! You designed a house with fucking iPads in the walls, and yet you're jacking your dick like a goddamn pilgrim!"

"That's right man! I like to fucking read!" James sneered.

"You think that's the only thing I jerked off in here?!" Danny retorted. "I've been dropping loads around this fuckin' house like a goddamn dump truck!"

"You don't cum on my stuff!" James yelled.

"I'll cum wherever the fuck I want, James!" Danny growled. "I'll fuckin' cum in your kitchen, I'll cum on your fuckin' art, I'll cum anywhere I want!"

"I will fuckin' cum right on you!" James shouted, exchanging jack-off gestures at Danny. "I will cum like a fuckin' madman all over you, McBride!"

"Ooh! I fuckin' wish you'd cum on me right now!" Danny challenged. "I fuckin' dare you to cum on me!"

"Seriously, you guys?! This really isn't the time to-!" I tried to intervene as they kept exchanging masturbation gestures at each other, but my attempt was quickly thrown out the window.

"I'm gonna jack my dick so fuckin' hard in here!" Danny growled, vigorously jacking off the baseball bat between his legs.

"This," James exchanged another gesture. "No more, man! All over your fuckin' face!"

"...All over the fuckin' floor, all over the fuckin' place!"

I sighed. Is this really what it's come to? Fighting over provocative magazines like a couple of ten year olds?

"I'll fuckin' cum anywhere I want! I'll fucking cum on these walls! I'll cum on the fucking cabinets! On the fucking furniture! I'll cum everywhere!" Danny yelled.

"If I see your dick one more time, I'm gonna fuckin' shoot it off!" James hissed, pointing his gun at Danny.

"You don't have enough bullets, bitch!" Danny spat.

"No fucking jerking off in my house McBride!" James yelled, waving his gun at Danny one last time and stormed off towards our bedroom.

Danny angrily threw his bat down. "Fuck this!"

"Danny, come on," I said.

"I'm too thirsty to do this!" Danny argued. "And the fucking bitter irony is I'm not gonna have my thirst quenched until I finish this! Goddammit, I hate it!" Danny started to walk away.

"Danny, no! Don't walk away!" Seth ordered. "Danny, don't walk away from me!"

"It's too late, Seth!" Danny declared, not turning around. "I've already walked away too much!"

"Bullshit, you can still come back and help us!" I said irritably.

"Danny!" Seth hollered. "Daniel!" But Danny had already walked around the corner and down the hall.

Letting out a frustrated groan, I turned my head and looked over at Lydia. "Hey, can you give us a hand?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she suddenly hunched over and threw up all over the floor before collapsing like a house of cards.

"LYDIA!" I screamed, rushing over to her. I held her in my arms and shook her rapidly. "LYDIA! LYDIA! WAKE UP!" Tears started to well up in my eyes and I began to panic as the realization hit me: she was dehydrated.

Seth and Jay were at my side, both of them were trying to get her to come to as well. "S-She's not waking up! What do we do?! Lydia, wake up! Come on, Lydia, don't die on me!" Jay yelled / pleaded. But it was useless; Lydia wasn't waking up unless she had that water in her system.

"She's dehydrated," I said, trying to keep my emotions under control. "T-The only way she'll wake up is if we get that water as soon as possible. So Seth, I'm gonna need you to help me dig through the floor. And Jay, you stay here with Lydia okay?"

They both nodded and Seth and I walked back over to the hole.

* * *

><p>For the next half hour, we kept hitting the floor, which still wasn't collapsing. Jay had set Lydia down on the couch and didn't leave her side. Seth and I were exhausted and thirsty, but we also knew that if we didn't find this water soon, we'd all die of thirst.<p>

"So," Seth said suddenly. "Remember that time we were at Franco's party and you got drunk off your ass and suggested we all play truth or dare?"

I snorted, "Yeah, and then Danny dared me to play one round in my underwear, and being completely wasted, I stripped down in like ten seconds. If I recalled correctly, you decided to take advantage of that glorious opportunity too, Rogen."

Seth laughed. "I dared you to go on Franco's front yard and sing the "I'm a Little Teapot" song."

"And then you filmed it and put it on YouTube, you ass!" I retorted, playfully hitting him in the chest.

He smirked. "I think what Lydia dared Danny to do was way worse than what you had to do. She dared him to take his shirt off, put on a pink bra, and run outside chanting "I am woman, hear me roar!" and "Damn, these crabs really itch!""

"I think that may have been the best dare in the history of dare-" I started to say, but was cut off when the floor suddenly collapsed underneath us.

"Son of a bitch!" I ground out as instant pain coursed through my body. Now, I had done some pretty excruciating stunts in my movies before, but I think falling right through the floor just topped all of them.

"Are you guys okay?!" James yelled, looking down at us.

Seth groaned in agony. "I broke my ass in half!"

"Shit! They got through!" James exclaimed happily.

"You guys fuckin' did it!" Danny smirked.

"Oh my God!" James shouted.

"I loosened this up for you, I'll have you know," Danny boasted.

"Yeah, and then you threw a bitchfit and stormed off," I mumbled, getting to my feet.

"It's fucking dark down here!" Seth said, getting to his feet as well and looking around.

"Hold on." Craig reached into his pockets and pulled an orange flashlight keychain out. He turned it on and tossed it down to Seth.

"That's Terrence Peterson, my monkey flashlight keychain," Craig explained to us.

"Do you guys see it?" James asked, referring to the water.

Seth shook his head, "No, are you sure it's even down here?"

"Yeah, I think it's this way," I told him. I led the way as we started to walk around the basement. We spotted a few of James and I's costumes and props, but no water. We kept moving until we came across James's Green goblin cardboard cutout from Spiderman 3, which instantly scared the shit out of both of us.

"What?! Is someone down there?!" I heard James shout.

"It's your fuckin' stupid cutout from Spider-Man 3. Jesus Christ," Seth said. Just when it seemed like all hope was lost, Seth moved the cardboard cutout aside and spotted… the water!

"There it is! We found it!" I screamed excitedly.

* * *

><p>After we cheered for joy for about five minutes, we poured a glass of water for Lydia and Jay carefully poured it down her throat. Thankfully, it was just enough to cause her to regain consciousness.<p>

We all clanked our water-filled martini glasses together as we sat around the dining room table.

"Mmm, that is so fucking good," Seth commented after taking a sip of his water.

"The two heroes over here, breaking through the floor and saving Lydia's life," James grinned at Seth and I.

Seth and I high-fived each other and Lydia thanked us repeatedly for saving her life. All of us were so deep in conversation that we didn't even notice what Danny was doing until Craig said something.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?!" Craig exclaimed.

"What am I doing?" Danny repeated, casually pouring himself another glass of water, causing all of us to yell at him.

"What? I'm just pouring myself another glass of water to wash down that dry ass Cinnamon Toast Crunch," Danny replied.

"That's very nice, but you can't just pour yourself another glass of water, man! Will you cut it out?!" James barked.

"We agreed to one glass at dinner, we voted on it," Seth said.

"We're supposed to make it last, remember?" I piped up, narrowing my eyes at Danny.

"Well man, I'm just getting sick and tired of all these fuckin' rules. You don't see me putting rules on you guys," Danny pointed out.

"You cannot have another glass of water," James stated firmly.

"Lydia weighs a hundred and seventy pounds less than me. Why the fuck is fair that she and I drink the same amount of water?! We should be dividing our rations based on our proportionate size," Danny replied.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and sit down, McDouchebag."

"I don't wanna come off as a dive here or anything," Jonah cut in. "It's just that I think everyone should split everything equally."

"I just think that everybody should have the fuckin' same. I have a Goddamn earring," Danny mimicked. "Shut the fuck up, Jonah!"

"You know what Danny? If you weren't jizzing all the time maybe you'll be more hydrated," James lectured.

Danny glared at him. "You're making me into a joke right now Franco, and you are not gonna like the fucking punchline."

"No more jerking off, no more water, just sit the fuck down!"

"Okay, I'm done, I'm not gonna have any more water…." Without warning, Danny picked up one of the jugs of water and began to douse himself with it. We were all quick to try and stop him, but the damage was done. Danny was now drenched in more than half the water.

"You guys made this happen! You guys forced my fuckin' hand by ganging up on me!" Danny argued.

"You just killed us all! Thanks a lot, asshole!" Lydia hissed.

"Goddammit, I'm gonna fucking kill his motherfucker!" James fumed, pointing his prop gun at Danny.

Danny grabbed the barrel of the gun and put it inside the mouth. Once he saw that James wasn't going to pull the trigger, he yanked out of his mouth.

"That's what I thought, nerd!" Danny seethed. He stormed off, leaving us all standing there shocked and livid.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**__ Hey guys! So, I'm not gonna give out any spoilers or anything, but I can tell you that this is gonna be a very emotional chapter. Oh, and you'll most likely want to punch Danny in the throat too. I'd also love to know what you guys think of Danny's 'pipe bomb' on the girls so please review!_

_**Kodaful1 – **__You're welcome! It makes me really happy that you liked their filmographies and the fact that this story is jay/oc also. Well, I don't want to give that part away, so you'll just have to wait and see what happens. Thanks for reviewing! :D_

* * *

><p>Danny's behavior only got worse over the next few days. He drank almost all of the water and we had little to no food left. After he stole one of James's tuxedos, he ate more of our food and passed out next to the fireplace.<p>

"Alright guys," James said as we stood in the kitchen, staring at Danny as he slept. "Let's get rid of him."

"What?" Seth asked, shocked. "What do you mean? Like kick him out of the house?"

I sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea, James. I mean, he could be killed if we kick him out…."

"Like yes, like totally kick him out of the house," James clarified.

"Anastasia's right, he could die," Craig said.

"If he stays, he could kill us!" James hissed.

"I'm with Franco on this one," Lydia piped up. "We need to get him the fuck out of here."

"Exactly! His fuckin' reckless behavior is dragging us all down!" James said. "I mean he wasted our water twice!" He held up two fingers to prove his point. "Two times! Two times! When you were outside Craig, he was laughing! When we all thought you were dead, he was laughing!"

"James, stop!" I spat, shooting him a death glare.

"Dan is under a lot of pressure okay?" Jonah said softly. "And he's not handling it as good as the rest of us are. We just need to give him space and let Danny do Danny."

"Danny's done Danny!" James argued. "I'm not gonna let Danny do Danny anymore!"

"Danny did Danny, but he's gotta do a little more to get to the end Danny! H-He's gotta do some more Danny."

"Danny's dun done Danny! And it's too much Danny!"

"No man, no," Craig said. "It doesn't matter how much of a prick he's being or whatever else. Everybody deserves a second chance, right Jay?"

Jay smiled. "That's exactly right."

"Wow, fuckin' wow. What a surprise, Jay disagrees with me," James said scornfully.

"What in the fuck?!" Jay exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in incredulously

"This really isn't the time to be starting shit, Franco!" Lydia huffed, running a hand through her hair.

James ignored her and glared at Jay. "You've had it out for me since the very beginning, Jay!"

"I don't know you! I've had it out for you?! I don't fuckin' know you!" Jay shouted.

"That's right! You don't even know me and you come into my house and the first five minutes you start insulting my fuckin' art! That's an extension of me because I like that. You insult that and you're insulting me. And when Danny jizzes on my magazine, he's jizzing all over my face! And when he poured that water on himself, he was pouring all of our life bloods all over himself and he was fucking laughing!"

"… This is literally the most I've ever talked to you."

I groaned in annoyance. "We're getting sidetracked, again! Jesus Christ!"

"He's like a little bumblebee," Jonah said. "He's scary at first when he buzzes around your face, but then... he just goes out the window. Or, he stings you once and then he dies."

"Jonah' right," Craig nodded. "He is like a bee and you catch more bees with honey than with vinegar juice."

James rolled his eyes. "Look at him! He's wearing my fucking tuxedo! He's been eating nonstop! The fucker's gained weight since he got here! The fucker's gots to go! _Go! _The fucker's gots to _go_!"

"Danny's like a baby, okay? Just a little baby, and right now he needs our tit in his mouth," Craig said quietly.

Lydia snorted. "In that case, I don't want Danny anywhere near my tit."

"Anastasia please, speak some reason into these fucking guys," James said, turning his attention to me.

I sighed. "Look James, I know that you and Danny don't exactly see eye to eye, but I really don't think we should kick him out. He's been our best friend for years…."

Jay nodded in agreement. "This is the group, we've been through all of this together. We can't-"

James cut him off. "He's fucking dead weight and you all fucking know it!"

"I'm not arguing against you," Craig said. "I'm just saying, let's start with love."

* * *

><p>Ultimately, we all voted to kick Danny out of the house. We woke him up, sat him down on one of the living room couches, and told him that he needed to get out.<p>

"Is this how you all feel?" Danny asked sadly.

"We talked about it," Jay muttered.

"You guys are gonna vote me off the island? I mean, I made you guys breakfast…."

"Shit man, you wasted half of our food when you did that!" James said angrily.

"Just thought I was doing something nice for you guys," Danny said dejectedly. "Just to apologize for my behavior at the party." He looked down. "A party I wasn't even invited to. I'm not an idiot. I know why you guys don't fucking call me or hang out with me anymore. It's because I party so fucking hard. Always have. Ever since I was a baby. I wouldn't just suck on my momma's titties. I would fucking… bang 'em, and motorboat 'em."

I looked down, feeling the guilt rise in my chest rise like a tidal wave. Sure, Danny had his moments where he was a complete douchebag, but he was still one of my best friends. I'd known him for years and I just didn't feel right kicking him out. My head was telling me not to feel sorry for him because he wasted our water and our food, but I couldn't help it.

"Everything I've been doing has just been a cry for help," Danny said. "When I came on your magazine, James, and on Lydia and Anastasia's pictures, it was a cum for help. I've just been crying and cumming, and crying and coming… tears from the tip of my penis dudes."

"I'm sorry, alright?" James said, on the verge of tears. "You can cum wherever you want."

"I don't even care about cumming anymore," Danny said pessimistically. "Right now, I'm kinda into going."

He stood up, ignoring all of us saying his name repeatedly. The only one who wasn't saying his name or apologizing was Lydia.

"Let's just discuss it some more, okay?" James offered.

"Yeah, let's just talk, dude," Seth agreed. "We're giving you an option. It's a choice, man!"

"There's nothing to figure out alright?" Danny asserted. "You guys have said enough, and there's no going back anymore. I don't know if there maybe is, like, something you guys could give me so I could at least have some sort of protection while I'm out there?"

"Danny you don't have to do this," Craig said.

"Alright, if you're really leaving," James said. "Then you should take this." He held out his prop gun.

"Really?" Danny asked.

"You don't know what's out there," James replied.

Danny took the prop gun. "Thank you, James. It really means a lot to you, and I appreciate that you'd give this to me, you stupid… stupid motherfucker!" Before I could even blink, Danny suddenly fired six shots at us. I screamed loudly as I felt my life flash before my eyes.

We all clutched our chests, checking for any bullet wounds. I couldn't help but sigh in relief when I realized that James's gun had been filled with blanks the whole time.

"Fucking psychopath!" James spat, yanking the revolver out of Danny's hand. "It's a prop gun! What, do you think I'd put real bullets in here?!"

"You were gonna send me out there with a fucking gun filled with blanks?!" Danny yelled angrily.

"Oh, fuck you!" Seth shouted. "Don't turn this around on us! You just tried to shoot us, you fucking dickhead!"

"Oh, whatever!" Danny snapped. "Fuckin' civilization is broken down. There's no reason for this false bullshit! You guys act like you're so fucking high and mighty, like you never made a goddamn mistake before! Franco, you're just a pretentious fucking nerd!"

"Fuck you!" James quipped.

"And Jonah," Danny jeered. "You fucking cunt." Jonah looked like Danny just punched him in the mouth.

"Craig," Danny said, turning to him. "You didn't have my back, back there. You disappoint me."

"Bro," Craig said quietly.

"And Seth," Danny turned his attention to him. "You duplicitous taint."

"What?!" Seth exclaimed.

"And then of course there's Jay," Danny sneered. "The self-righteous, cock-sucking, two-faced backstabber."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Jay demanded.

"I overheard your little conversation with Craig, alright?" Danny confessed. "The only reason why you care about any of us is because you think that's what God wants you to do. You don't give a shit about us!"

"No, no, no, no, that's fucking twisting that shit," Jay urged. "You're fucking lying!"

"Am I twisting this?" Danny demanded. "I believe you were in Los Angeles two months ago at the _Four Seasons._ I saw you there're, and you specifically asked me not to tell Seth, so you could maintain the allusion that you always stay with Seth when you're in Los Angeles."

"Oooh," Craig scolded. "Jay!"

"The fuck, man?!" Seth demanded.

"It's not…." Jay tried to explain himself. "It's…"

"Textbook twattage," Danny concluded, making a book-shape with his hands. "However, that's not all. These two have some skeletons in their closets as well." Danny gave Lydia and I a mischievous look.

"Danny, don't," I whispered, giving him a pleading look because I knew that what he was about to say was going to devastate James. "Please don't do this."

Even Lydia was begging him not to say anything. "Danny…. I know that I've been a huge bitch to you all these years, but I'm begging you, please don't tell them… Please…."

"Danny, what the fuck are you talking about?" James asked angrily.

Danny let out a sadistic laugh. "I'll get to you and your fiancé in a second, Franco… But right now, I want you all to know the real Lydia Sky," he looked at her, showing no remorse as she kept begging him to keep his big mouth shut. "It's a shame Jay doesn't know what kind of girl you really are, Lydia. I mean, you've obviously been in love with him for years, so I have to ask… Did you even think about him at all when none other than Dave Franco was fucking your brains out in _my_ bedroom, at _my_ house party?"

"... You fucked my brother?!" James spat, disgusted. "What the fuck, Lydia?!"

"What?!" Jay exclaimed. "Lydia, is that true?"

Tears welled up in her eyes and she slowly nodded her head. "Yes….."

"You see, Jay… Lydia's like a doorknob, everyone in Hollywood's had a turn," Danny said maliciously. "She's probably slept with countless fucking directors to get to where she is today. She's as fake as those boobs of hers and she's the biggest slut in LA."

"FUCKER!" Lydia screamed before running towards Danny. Jay quickly grabbed her and threw her down on the floor, pinning her down with his body weight and preventing her from putting Danny in the morgue. She screamed some more and yelled various threats at Danny. Lydia had reached her breaking point.

Smirking in satisfaction, Danny looked at James and I. "Now, here's the biggest secret of all. So Franco, did Anastasia ever tell you that you knocked her up?"

"WHAT?!" James shouted, immediately looking at me in disbelief.

"But, of course," Danny said nonchalantly. "You couldn't really tell that she was pregnant in the first place since she aborted the baby only a few days after she found out. Oh, and this was about a month before ya'll started filming Spring Breakers. According to my calculations, she's been keeping this dirty little secret from you for over a year now."

I couldn't hold my tears back anymore. They had already starting running down my cheeks by the time Danny finished his 'pipe bomb.' Lydia and Seth were the only ones who knew my secret. Danny overheard me telling Seth but promised that he wouldn't say a word to James or anyone else. So much for keeping that promise.

James wouldn't even look at me, but I already knew that he was crushed. He always talked about wanting kids one day, and I has just shattered all of his hopes of having them.

"And just for the record, you guys," Danny said. "I'm choosing to leave. You're not kicking me out. You guys had already said that I can come back again and I'm the one who said that I'm not coming back in. Don't be cocky." With that said, Danny opened the doors behind him, gave us the double finger, and took his leave.

At that point, Jay got off of Lydia and Seth looked at him. "Is that true?"

Jay looked at him and nodded. "Yes…"

"Jay," Jonah intervened. "I know that this is probably my fault because I put you on a pedestal, but you should not be dishonest with your friends. You really let me down."

Jay glared at Jonah for a few seconds, and then punched him right in the face. Seth shook his head and stormed off and James scolded Jay, but Jay had had enough.

"Yeah, it's all fucked isn't it?!" Jay scowled and stormed off as well, with Lydia following him.

"Jonah, you okay?" James asked, once they both left.

"Ah! Yeah, his insides hurt worse than my outsides," Jonah replied.

* * *

><p>After that fiasco, I went upstairs to our room and sat down on the bed. I couldn't believe that Danny would stoup so low, but he did, and now I was about to pay the price for his actions.<p>

"So, when were you gonna tell me?" James asked, taking off his cardigan and throwing it into one of our drawers. He was angry and devastated. That much was clear.

"James, I wanted to tell you, but…" I choked out, feeling the tears sting my eyes again.

"But what?!" he demanded. "You could've told me, Anastasia! As much as I want kids one day, I would've understood!"

"Stop it! I know I fucked up, okay?! Stop reminding me! It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do and I could barely live with myself afterwards!"

"You wanna know what hurts the most? The fact that you kept this from me for so long. I would've helped you get through it because I love you! You have no idea, Anastasia, how much I love you… But, I need some time to think…"

I looked at him for a few seconds before glancing down at the ring on my finger. I wrapped my fingers around it and pulled it off my finger. "Take all the time you need," I mumbled, placing it in his palm.

A tear rolled down his cheek as I took a step back from him. I couldn't be in the same room as him right now. I had to get away from him. Not wasting another second, I ran out of the room and into one of the bathrooms down the hall. I slammed the door behind me before collapsing on my knees on the cold floor. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and put an invisibility cloak on me for the rest of my life. James was devastated, and he had every right to be. I brought this on myself.

* * *

><p><em>Lydia's POV<em>

"Jay! Jay! Jay, just talk to me! Just let me explain! Please!" I cried as I tried to catch up with him.

"Just leave me alone, Lydia. I really don't want to hear it right now!" Jay shot back as we walked back into the living room.

"It was one time Jay! I swear to God! It was one time and we were both drunk! It meant nothing!"

He sat down on the couch and ran his hands through his hair in irritation. "Just leave me alone alright? I don't want to talk about this right now. Just go," he mumbled.

"Fine," I whispered, turning to leave.

"You wanna know something?" he said suddenly. "I thought you were better than that. I really thought you were different, Lydia, but now I see that you're not. You're just like all the other plastic fantastics in Hollywood."

His words cut me up like a knife. More tears fell from my eyes as I walked away from him. I'd never felt so defeated, so shattered... Both Jay and Danny's words were enough to break me. For the first time in my life, I was broken. Broken beyond repair.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: **__Hello there, everyone! So yeah, I know it's been weeks since I last updated and I want you all to know that I have not abandoned this story. I've just been busy studying for and taking midterms, celebrating my sister's birthday, and all that hullabaloo. Anyways, please read and enjoy!_

_**Morgan – **__Thanks! I'm so happy that you enjoyed this chapter. Dramatic was definitely what I was going for and I'm glad that I achieved that. Thanks again for reviewing! ^_^_

_**LittleGee – **__You're absolutely welcome! And I completely agree, he's a heartless douchebag and it really sucks that Anastasia and Lydia's relationships are pretty much dead now because Danny couldn't keep his big mouth shut. Thank you so much for leaving a review for me! :D_

_**Guest – **__Yes, she did have a reason for the abortion and in this chapter you'll see why she did it. Well, the reason why Jay was really mad at her is because deep down he's secretly liked her ever since they met on the set of Tropic Thunder and he never thought she'd do something like that. Plus, he's now got it in his head that's she's possibly whored around like Danny said and that she's just been stringing him along this whole time. Still, I can see where you're coming from though, what he said was really uncalled for. Especially since he's made mistakes as well._

* * *

><p>James refused to speak to me when I finally stopped crying and walked back into our room. Part of wanted to kill Danny with my bare hands for telling James what I did. Another part of me blamed myself for not telling James sooner. Yeah, he would've been upset even then, but it would've been nothing compared to how devastated he was now.<p>

For the most part, I was tossing and turning the whole night. Every time I went to shut my eyes, Danny's harsh words and James's devastating reaction to them kept replaying in my brain.

When morning finally did come, Lydia and I decided to do another video-confessional. We figured that it would be best to get away from the boys for a few minutes or so, plus we needed to vent.

"So, we're all gonna die," I said, facing the camera. "Why? Because Danny fucking drank all of our water and ate the rest of our food before he made his exit. As if that wasn't bad enough, he also did something else…"

Lydia slowly looked up at the camera; her eyes were still bloodshot from crying non-stop, much like mine were. She'd always been so confident and carefree, but after Danny had told Jay what she did with Dave, it was like a completely different person. Never in a million years did I expect to see her so... destroyed.

"H-He… He fucking told Jay my secret," she croaked out. "A-About two years ago, I went to Danny's party and made a huge mistake... I-I got drunk and slept with Dave, James's brother. I-I never told… anyone about it…. Dave and Danny were the only ones who knew… And I feel so fucking stupid for thinking that McDouchebag was gonna keep quiet about it… T-To this day, I still regret it, because…. B-Because, for six years now, I've been in love with Jay… And Jay, if you do end up watching this… Now you know, and if you end up hating me forever, I-I'll understand…. I just wanted you to know I really feel about you…"

She clasped a hand over her mouth and started to sob again. I looked at the camera, tears already begging to flow down my face. "I-I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but… I hate Danny… I hate him so fucking much… James tried to tell me that he was nothing but trouble, but I wouldn't listen… I really thought he was my friend, but I was wrong… Because friends don't tell your husband-to-be that you aborted their child last year…. Yeah, Danny is that cold… You see, James had mentioned many times that he wanted kids someday, but I, on the other hand, wasn't ready for them. So, w-when I found out that I was pregnant; I didn't know what to do. I-I knew that I wasn't ready to be a mother, and t-that was when I had to make a choice: keep it or get rid of it. You can already guess which route I took… It was one of the hardest decisions I've ever had to make, a-and I could hardly live with myself when it was all over... I'm so sorry James… Y-You… You deserve better…"

Lydia wrapped her arms around me as tight as she could as we both continued to sob harder. I didn't know if I could do this any longer. I didn't want to give up, but I don't think I could take another minute of James looking at me with such sheer devastation and hate.

* * *

><p>We all stood around the small white table, and Seth brought out the same box of matches that we'd used before.<p>

"I think we all remember how this works," Seth said, lighting one of the matches and swiftly shaking it out. "Whoever gets the burnt match has to go to one of Franco's neighbors houses, get us some food and some water."

"No-ho-ho!" Craig shook his head. "No, I'm not going first!"

"I'll go first," James spoke up, raising his arms dramatically.

"Thank you," Seth said, holding the matches out to him. "Very mature of you. Thank you."

James kept his eyes closed as he took the match. He was safe; the tip was red. He punched the air and yelled, "Yes!" Then he quickly calmed down and muttered, "Sorry."

Seth patted him on the shoulder and said, "Good job." He looked over at Jonah, who looked awful. His skin was deathly pale and he appeared to be very out of it. "You okay Jonah?"

"What's that?" Jonah mumbled.

"You okay?" Seth repeated.

"Yeah," Jonah said monotonically. "Just bad sleep. Crazy dream."

"Here, Jonah." Seth held the matches out to him, and Jonah took one from the pile. His was red as well and he quickly dropped it down on the table.

"Anastasia," Seth said, handing me the pile. I reached out and took one of the matches and turned it around to look at the tip. It was red.

"Hallelujah," I breathed, although I wasn't entirely sure if I should feel guilty or thankful.

"Lydia." Seth turned to her and heled out the matches. With a sigh, she leaned forward and plucked one out. Hers was red too.

Seth, Jay, and Craig shifted uncomfortably, with Craig yelling, "Shit!" Now it was down to all three of them, and one of them was going outside.

"Craigers, you feeling lucky?" Seth asked, passing the matches to him. "Will history repeat itself?" Not this time, because Craig's match was red.

It was down to Jay and Seth. James patted Seth on the back and said, "You got this, dawg." Lydia rolled her eyes and patted Jay on the shoulder and said, "You've got this, don't worry." Even after all the harsh things he said to her, Lydia was still willing to make things right with Jay.

Seth held out the final two matches to Jay, who closed his eyes as he reached for one. His eyes shot open as he pulled out the match of his choice. Jay's match was red also.

"Seth, no! Not you!" James wailed, throwing his match down in frustration. Craig, Lydia, Jonah, Jay, and I, on the other hand, stayed quiet. We didn't want Seth to go out there either, but one of us had to do it.

Seth sighed. "I'm not going."

"What?!" Lydia and Jay spat in unison.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" I fumed.

"I'm not going!" Seth insisted. "I'm bowing out. I'm declining to go!"

_"What?" _Jay repeated.

"Er, let me break it down for you," Seth retorted. "I'm not fucking going!"

"You are definitely going!" Jay asserted. He looked at us. "Tell him he's fucking going!"

"Tell you what," Seth snapped. "Why don't you fucking go, Mr. Self-Righteous? You're constantly saying what assholes we are and how good you are. You go get us some fucking water!"

"Oh, fuck you, Seth!" Lydia said acidly. "You're nothing but a spineless pussy!"

"No, no, it's okay, Lydia," Jay said. He snapped his match in half and looked at Seth. "I will go, because I have something called honor."

"That's good. Yeah, you're very honorable," Seth muttered sarcastically.

"That was really uncalled for, Seth," Lydia snapped, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh, like you're any better, Lydia!" James said harshly. "You fucked my brother and probably a bunch of other guys in Hollywood! You've been boarded more times than the Amtrak!"

A loud, sharp _SNAP_ echoed throughout the house, causing all of us to gasp at what just happened. Lydia shook her hand a few times and glared at James, her eyes now watering at his cruel words.

"You know what, _Franco_," she snarled. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now and I think it's about fucking time you heard it: I sincerely hope you rot in hell."

"Right back at ya, _Lydia_," he replied coolly, clutching his cheek. He looked at me for support, but I turned away from him. I wasn't siding with him this time because what he just said was really low.

Craig cleared his throat. "I'll go with you, Jay."

"Really?" Jay asked, sounding touched. "Is this because of our pact upstairs?"

"Nah," Craig shook his head. "Cause you got them skinny-ass arms. You couldn't carry enough to feed a hamster."

"I'll go too," Lydia declared. "You guys are gonna need all the help you can get."

"I doubt they need _that_ kind of help," James muttered under his breath.

Lydia flipped him off with both hands and then turned to Jay and Craig. "Okay, let's grab some garbage bags to put the food and water in and some weapons."

Once they had everything they needed, they stood in front of the doors and James told them where the nearest house was.

I hurried over to them and gave them each a big hug. "Be careful out there, okay? Promise me that no matter what, you'll all come back in one piece."

Craig nodded. "Don't worry, we've got this."

"I promise we won't die," Jay said. "Now, let's get that money."

"Let's do it," Lydia agreed. Jay leaned forward and pushed the door open, smoke immediately flowing into the house.

"Out and to the left," James told them. All three of them nodded in response and walked out the door, which James quickly shut behind them.

Blowing out a sigh, I went over to one of the sofas and sat down. James and Seth had gone upstairs. Jonah, on the other hand, well… To say that he still wasn't all the way there would be a complete understatement.

He was pacing around the house, all pale and sweaty and not saying a word. This was really starting to freak me out. I wouldn't tell if he was just getting sick or if he was in some kind of trance.

"Jonah, you okay?" I asked, snapping my fingers a few times to get his attention. "What's wrong? Are you sick or something?"

He didn't answer me. What he did next, though, nearly gave me a heart-attack. Jonah collapsed, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"JONAH!" I screamed, rising from the couch and running over to him. Kneeling down beside him, I checked to see if he was still breathing… He was, but just barely.

"FUCK!" I screamed, looking up at the stairs. "JAMES! SETH! HELP! JONAH'S ON THE VERGE OF DEATH!"

It only took about ten seconds for both of them to come stampeding down the stairs.

"Oh, fuck!" Seth yelled.

"Is he okay?!" James demanded.

"Clearly, he's not!" I shrieked, breathing heavily. "He just… He just collapsed out of the blue!"

"Dude! Jonah!" Seth, yelled, clapping his hands in front of Jonah's face. "What the fuck?! What do we do?! Do either of you know First-Aid or anything?!"

James shook his head. "No! I-I suck at First-Aid!"

"I think he's got low blood sugar!" I yelled helplessly.

"Shit!" Seth exclaimed. "He's having an LBS episode! Go get the Milky Way!"

"I'll get the Milky Way!" James announced, immediately making a beeline for the kitchen.

"Come on, Jonah!" I hollered. "Hang in there, dammit!"

"I got it, I got it, I got it, I got it! Open his mouth!" James ran back into the living room, gripping the Milky Way in his hand. "Open his mouth! Open his mouth! Open his mouth! I'll get this in there!"

Leaning forward, I grabbed Jonah's chin and yanked his mouth open. "Wake up, Jonah! Please, wake up!"

James pressed the Milky Way against Jonah's lips, but Jonah wasn't eating it. "Jonah. Milky Way, Jonah!"

"It's not fucking working, man!" Seth yelled. "What the fuck?!"

"How do we get it in there?!" James pressed.

"Chew it up and spit in his mouth like a baby bird!" Seth suggested.

James took a bite and leaned over so he was positioned over Jonah's mouth. To our astonishment, he wound up swallowing a few seconds later.

"You just swallowed it, man!" Seth shouted in disbelief.

"It's so good!" James shot back.

"Give me a bite!" Seth barked, grabbing it from James and taking a bite. "Mmm! The second it hits your mouth is, like, amazing!"

"Oh, for Christ's sake!" I scowled, yanking it out of his hand. "I'll do it!"

I leaned down again so my mouth was just a couple inches away from Jonah's. Seth and James held his mouth open while I allowed some Milky Way saliva to drool out of my mouth.

Before I could get the spit into his mouth however, his head shot up and he began to recite a language I'd never even heard of before. His voice was different as well, it sounded very robotic and inhuman. We all screamed in fear and jumped back.

Jonah started convulsing on the floor, not letting up on muttering said unknown language.

"What's that?!" Seth murmured.

"That's Hebrew!" James said.

"I'm pretty sure it's Latin not Hebrew!" I said. "I would know; I took a few classes back in college!"

"Yeah, I went to Hebrew school for six years!" Seth yelled. "That's not Hebrew!"

Jonah's head suddenly snapped up, his eyes shooting open to reveal bright green irises. "You will drown in a river of blood," he growled. "The End of Days is here! You will quiver in the shadow of Kingdom Come! Judgment Day is upon you! The apocalypse is nigh!" His head sunk down and his eyes closed.

"Holy.. .fuck…." I murmured, looking at the boys. All three of us had nothing but pure fear and shock written all over our faces.

* * *

><p>Something brown and slimy began to ooze out of Jonah's mouth. James, Seth, and I stood around him, completely unsure of what to do at this point to save him.<p>

"What is _that_?" Seth cringed. "Is that bile?"

James ran his finger across Jonah's cheek, swatching some of the mysterious gunk onto his fingertip.

"I don't know," James answered, inspecting it. "It's cold."

"Sniff it," Seth said.

"No!" James shook his head and held his finger out to Seth. "You sniff it!"

Seth leaned forward and smelled it, nearly puking after doing so. "It smells like puke!"

"Ew!" James started to wipe it on Seth's shirt.

Out of nowhere, Jonah sat up again and sprayed all three of us in a shower of dark green vomit. Despite our attempts to shield ourselves to avoid getting it all over us, we ended up drenched head to toe in the stuff. When Jonah was finally done, I did not hesitate in trying to get it out of my eyes and mouth.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screeched, rubbing my eyes and spitting out some of the remains.

"It's in my eyes!" James yelled, his hands flying up to wipe his face.

"This is so fucked up!" I screamed.

"You guys!" Seth yelled, cutting off our protests. "He's gone!"

"Where is he?!" I demanded, looking around.

"He's fucking gone!" Seth wailed.

"Of course, it all makes sense now!" I hollered, still looking around for Jonah. "Pale skin, different voice, bright green eyes, speaking in tongues…. Jonah's fucking possessed!"

"Bullshit!" James yelled. "I think you've just seen one too many horror movies!"

"James, this isn't the time for your pretentious comebacks!" I shot back.

James ignored me and began to shout Jonah's name repeatedly. Seth and I did the same and looked around for him. Where the hell did he go?!

"Jonah, stop this!" Seth yelled. "Please!"

"Jonah, where the fuck are you?!" James shouted.

"Jonah, get your crazy ass out here!" I hollered. Before I knew it, Jonah appeared out of nowhere, grabbed James by his shoulders and threw him against the sofas. Jonah jumped on him and began to gnaw on his face.

"Jonah, please stop!" I cried. "You need to snap out of it! This isn't you!"

"Bad Jonah!" Seth lectured. "Stop eating him!" Jonah looked over his shoulder and hissed at Seth. Suddenly, he got to his feet and lunged at Seth.

"Watch out!" James yelled. "He's super strong!" But his warnings were too late and Jonah shoved Seth with so much force that he was sent sliding across the floor and almost fell down the hole to the basement.

As much as I wanted to help him, I was currently in the middle of trying to haul James to his feet without falling over (due to us both being covered in vomit and all). However, as soon as we walked onto the hardwood floor, he slipped and dragged me down with him.

"Fuck, are you alright?!" James asked, as I rolled onto my back.

"Never better!" I nodded, both of us holding on to each other as we scrambled to our feet.

Seth was trying to get Jonah off of him, and at one point Jonah threatened to titty-fuck Seth and asked if his man-titties were big Bs or small Cs. Great, as if Seth's agoraphobia wasn't severe enough already.

Seth retaliated quickly and punched Jonah off him, causing him to land flat on his back.

"I'll get you something to help!" James yelled, while I ran into the kitchen to look for any weapons to hold off Jonah. I spotted a broom in the corner and grabbed it. By the time I returned, James had tosses a stool to Seth, but Seth didn't react quick enough and was hit with said stool. Jonah got to his feet and ran towards Seth.

"Leave him alone, you motherfucker!" I yelled, hitting the back of Jonah's head and back repeatedly with the metal side of the broom. Jonah whipped around and his arm struck my chest, sending me flying backwards. My head slammed against the wall and instant pain shot through my body.

Just when I thought that Jonah was gonna finish me off, James ran over and helped me to my feet. The room was still spinning and I could barely walk, so he wrapped a supporting arm around my shoulders as we ran upstairs. Apparently, Jonah had also thrown Seth through the second floor railings and now he was groaning in pain on the floor. Thankfully, he managed to get to his feet as Jonah suddenly let out a roar downstairs.

"Fuck!" I screamed. "We've gotta hide!"

We ran into James and I'd bedroom and looked around for a decent hiding spot.

"We gotta hide! He's coming! He's coming!" James wailed.

"We know he's coming!" Seth said. "I don't know what the fuck to do!"

"Let's hide in here!" I said, pointing to the closet. They both nodded, and we ended up standing behind all James and I's clothes. Since I had heels on, I had to bend my knees in order to fully hide behind the clothes.

Jonah walked into the room and started looking around for us. I just prayed he wouldn't check the closet…

"Please go away," Seth whimpered.

"He's sniffing," James said.

I was silent for about four or five seconds, and then Seth started to breathe as loud as he could through his mouth.

"You're breathing really loud!" James hissed.

"Am I?" Seth replied.

"Shut the fuck up, Seth!" I hissed.

"Don't breathe through your mouth!" James told him.

"Okay." Seth closed his mouth, only to start breathing through his nose.

"Dammit, Seth!" I growled.

"I'm sorry!" he said. "I don't know where else to breathe from!" He started switching back and forth between breathing through his mouth and nose.

That's when Jonah turned his attention towards the closet. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT SHIT! We're dead. We're beyond dead. We tried to hide ourselves with the clothes as Jonah moved closer, but it was useless.

Jonah reached for the door handle, and Seth immediately charged forward with a scream and shoved Jonah to the floor. I kicked Jonah in the stomach and head a few times for good measure before turning around and sprinting after the boys.

We were so anxious to get down the stairs that we ended up tripping and tumbling down them. We landed in a pile at the bottom of the stairs, groaning in pain and struggling to get up.

"You guys okay?!" James asked us as we sat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I nodded, clambering to my feet. "We need to get the fuck out of here and find Jay, Craig, and Lydia!"

"Let's go!" James said, helping Seth up as well who kept saying, "Okay!"

Before we could open the front doors however, they were suddenly yanked open to reveal a screaming and panicked Craig, Jay, and Lydia.

"What the fuck?!" Seth yelled. "What are you doing?!"

"There's a fucking demon chasing us!" Craig shouted

"And it nearly ripped us to shreds!" Lydia shrieked.

"_A demon?!"_ James, Seth, and I exclaimed in unison. We were officially in Hell now. All these demons roaming the Earth were living proof of it.

"What the fuck happened to you guys?!" Jay questioned, looking us over.

"That!" Seth said, pointing to something to the side of us. We turned and saw Jonah wobbling towards us, ready to attack.

"It's Jonah!" James shouted. "He's-He's possessed!"

Jay stepped forward and swung the bat he was still wielding, hitting Jonah square in the face with it.

"Oh, fuck!" Seth yelled. "You brained him!"

"Is that… I was supposed to do that, right?" Jay asked uncertainly.

A couple seconds later, Jonah hissed at us again and Jay hit him in the nose again, knocking him unconscious for good this time.

"Motherfucker!" Jay snapped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Uh oh, as if things weren't complicated enough already, now they've gotta deal with Demon Jonah. On that note, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Now, I know I said before that I wasn't going to abandon this story and I really don't want to, but unfortunately I won't be able to update for another four to five weeks or so. The reason why I won't be able to is because I'll be studying to test out of Intermediate Algebra (since I sadly had a very bad teacher last semester and ended up failing the class) and I need to pass this test so I can take Pre-Calculus next semester. I have two colleges in mind that I'm considering transferring to but they require transfer students to have a math level of Intermediate Algebra or higher and if I don't test out of Intermediate Algebra and take (and pass) Pre-Calculus, then I won't be able to transfer to either of them, and obviously, I don't want that to happen. Again, I'm sorry for the delay but I really need to focus on this right now. Wish me luck and I'll see you all soon! ^_^ **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: **__I'm baaaaacccccckkkk! ^_^ So, the good news is: I passed my test! You guys have no idea how happy I am that I passed it. I'm also on winter break now so hopefully I'll be able to update on a weekly basis again. I really want to thank you all for being so supportive while I was M.I.A for the past couple months. I also want to let you guys know that I've made a few music videos for this fic and the link to them is on my profile. Feel free to check them out and leave some comments letting me know what you think. :D I've also featured LittleGee's OC, Mackenzie Bolton, from her fic 'To Hell With It' in a couple of them. You guys should also check out her trailers (the link to them is on her profile) as well. They're amazing! _

_Oh, and one more thing I want to tell you guys is that I will be switching POVs between Lydia and Anastasia a couple times in this chapter. You'll see why when you read it._

_**MysticGohan88 – **__Thanks! Well, I won't give too much away, but I can promise you that James and Anastasia will not have a sad ending._

* * *

><p>Once James, Seth, and I changed out of our vomit covered clothes (James loaned Seth a gray sweat suit and I changed into a black camisole, a black leather jacket, black slashed pants, and black ankle boots). Then we dragged Jonah's unconscious body upstairs, and, using a few of James's belts and my scarves, we tried him to the bed. However, when Jonah stated to wake up, we were all quick to get the hell out of there.<p>

We all ended up hiding in James's library, trying to figure out a logical explanation to Jonah's possession, even though Jay, Lydia and I already knew the answer.

"This shit's cray-cray, guys," Seth whispered. "I mean… it's like the apocalypse. It's like the book of Revelations. Like, that means there's a God, right? I haven't led my life as though there's a God this whole time, who fuckin' saw that coming? That there's actually a God?"

"I'd say… ninety-five percent of the planet," Jay said.

"This really isn't the time to be a wiseass, Jay," I mumbled, running a hand through my hair.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Seth sighed.

"You might want to stay away from saying that," Craig advised.

"Jesus fucking Christ?" he repeated. "Why?" The rest of us scolded him for repeated it, and Jay and Lydia both made cross signs over their chests.

"Because you're not supposed to take the Lord's name in vain," I replied. "It's one of the Ten Commandments."

"Jesus isn't the name of the Lord," Seth argued. "God is the name of the lord."

"There isn't much of a difference," Lydia piped up. "I come from a Catholic family, so I know more about this than you think."

"Jesus and God. It's all the same," Craig affirmed.

"It's a trinity," Jay added.

"The Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost" Craig concluded.

"It's like Neapolitan ice cream," James added.

"I don't even know what the fucking Commandments are," Seth said.

"Guys, I think this is sort of bullshit," James said. "Because we're all good people. I can look each one of you in the eye, I know you're good. Well, maybe not all of you…." He turned his head and looked at me, and I hung my head in shame. I didn't know how much longer I could put up with James guilt-tripping me for what I did, but, at the same time, a small part of me knew that I deserved this. I don't think James was ever going to let go of the fact that I got rid of our unborn child.

"I'm good," Seth said.

"We're actors," James continued. "We bring joy to people's lives!"

"Yeah, but we don't do it for free," Jay pointed out. "We get paid handsomely; much higher than the average profession."

"It's not like it was just handed to any of us," James argued. "We worked really hard to get here."

"Yeah, pretend like it's hot when it's cold," Craig said. "You sitting on a bench, it's freezing, you in your drawers, talking about something, everybody's surfing."

"I think God may have just fucked up," Seth said quietly. "Made a mistake and left us behind by accident. I mean, he's got a lot of shit on his plate."

"That's bullshit and you know it, Seth," I said coolly, shaking my head at his words.

"They're right," Craig said. "It's not an oversight. It's not a mistake, okay? We gotta face facts. We're here, and there's a reason we're all here."

"Why are you so sure?" James inquired.

"I… I've done some things, man," Craig replied gravely. "I…I gouged a man's eyeballs out."

"What the fuck?!" Lydia yelled.

"My thoughts exactly!" I exclaimed.

"What the-"Jay said.

"Fuck off!" Seth said in disbelief.

"Craig!" James berated him.

"I was a kid, man," Craig clarified. "It was a fucking bar fight. It was a bad foosball fight. He said I didn't call spinneys, and I fucking called spinneys. He got all in my face and I smashed a bottle across his face. The first eyeball was an accident, but then I was like, fuck it, and I went for the second one. It was fucked up, but you know what? That shit happens. I'm saying, that's… I think that's why I'm here."

"I gotta admit something….." James spoke up. "I um…. I fucked Lindsay Lohan!"

"WHAT?!" I thundered, my eyes widening. "When the fuck was this?!"

"It was back in 2009, before we started dating," James replied. "She was fucked up, she was high! It was at the Chateau Marmont and she kept banging on my door. She kept calling me Jake Gyllenhaal."

Lydia looked like she was going to throw up. "Please, for the love of all that is holy, don't say another fucking word, Franco! I don't want to hear about how you banged crackhead Lohan!"

Even Seth cringed at James's confession. "That's fucked up."

"Yeah… I said 'call me the Prince of Persia.'"

"Well, seeing as Danny already told everyone Lydia and I's secrets, we've got nothing else to admit," I said quietly.

"See, that's what I'm saying, man," Craig said. "We've all done bad shit, you know? We've done more bad shit than good in our lives, and… It's time to pay the piper."

All of a sudden, the lights shut off completely. Immediately, we all yelled out, "oh shit!"

"Are you fucking serious right now?!" Lydia shouted. "This really isn't the time for a power outage!"

"God did this," James murmured, flicking and holding up his lighter. "He gave us light, and then he took it away.

"You hear that?" Jay asked, referring to Jonah's inhuman roaring and cackling upstairs.

"Damn, I wish there was something we could do to help him," Craig said sadly.

Jay and Lydia looked at each other, and it was clear that they both had the same idea in mind.

"I know what we can do," they whispered in unison.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Insert very dramatic (and spine-tingling) organ music here~<strong>_

_**THE EXORCISM OF JONAH HILL**_

Luckily for us, Lydia had seen more horror movies that dealt with possession and exorcisms than I could count. Jay, on the other hand, only had one line memorized from The Exorcist, and that was 'the power of Christ compels you.'

Jay grabbed the bible and Lydia lit some candles and threw one of my old cross necklaces around her neck. James and I tied together a spatula and some tongs with one of our satin napkins. Although, I was pretty sure I had some old crosses lying around in a box in our hallway closet somewhere (they were a gift from my somewhat paranoid dad, don't judge me), so I told Jay, Lydia, Seth, James, and Craig to go ahead and start the Exorcism and that I'd join them shortly.

Flinging open the closet door, I reached up and grabbed a medium-sized box that sat on the shelf and set it on the floor.

A sudden blow to the back of my head caused me to immediately black out. The last thing I remembered was falling backwards right into a pair of muscular arms…

* * *

><p>"Wakey, wakey, sweetheart," an all too familiar Sothern accent murmured in my ear.<p>

My eyes shot open and I groaned upon feeling the sudden pain in the back of my head. I quickly looked around to see where I was exactly…. and to say that I was in hell would be a complete understatement. Not only was I tied to a chair, but I was also in what appeared to be an old, dirty RV. It was practically dark in here, there was broken glass everywhere, and, to my utter terror, bones and bits human flesh were lying around. The fact that a few of Danny's friends were currently chowing down on someone right in front of me was irrevocably deranged and petrifying.

With a scream, I started jerking back and forth in my chair, anxiously trying to pull my wrists out of their restraints. But, considering my wrists and legs were bound with barbed wire, constantly thrashing only caused the blades to vigorously cut into my skin.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Anastasia," Danny said tauntingly, trailing his finger down my cheek. "You see, the more you try to get free, the more pain you feel. So, I suggest you stay fucking still unless you want to inadvertently slit your wrists…"

"Where there fuck am I, Danny?!" I screamed, wrenching my face away from his touch. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! HEL-"

My cries for help are instantly cut off when Danny suddenly backhands me across the face. The force of it is enough to split my bottom lip open and make my cheek start throbbing.

"Shut the fuck up!" Danny yelled. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and snapped my head back so I was forced to look him directly in the eye. "No one can hear you and no one's going to save you, so be fucking quiet so I can get down to business," he snarled

"You b-bastard," I spluttered, breathing heavily as I glared at him. "You goddamn coward! You're sick! You're fucking sick!"

My insults earned me another hit, this time it's a blow right to my jaw. Blood gushed out of my mouth as I screamed in agony. Danny doesn't stop there though. More blows are delivered to my face and my stomach.

The only person that would help me block all of this sheer agony out was James…. I had to think about him and no one else… Thinking about him would at least give me some serenity….. But I think it was safe to say that any sanity I had left was gone now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lydia's POV<strong>_

Jonah was lying on the bed, thrashing and writing in anger as Jay and I slowly walked over to him.

"Jonah Hill?" Jay called. The demon inside Jonah continued to thrash and roar. "Jonah?" Jonah laughed. "Jonah Hill?"

"Jonah Hill is no more," the demon sneered at Jay.

"…. Demon?"

"Yes?"

"Fuck!" Seth gulped. "That's not good! That's not good!"

"Jay, you fool," the demon growled, and I looked down at my cross necklace. I took it off and clutched it tightly in my hand.

"I say onto thee, the power of Christ compels you!"

"Oh, does it?" the demon mocked. "Does it compel me?"

"The power of Christ compels you!"

"Does it, Jay?"

"The power of Christ compels you!"

"Is the power of Christ compelling me? Is that what's happening?"

"The power of Christ compels you!" Jay tried again.

"Guess what?" the demon smirked. "It's not that compelling."

"Alright, that's it!" I spat, pushing Jay out of the way and standing on the bed stool. "I cast you out, unclean spirit, along with every Satanic power of the enemy, every spectre from hell, and all your fell companions; in the name of our Lord Jesus Christ!" I screamed, holding the cross out in front of me. "Be gone and stay far from this creature of God! For it is He who commands you, he who flung you headlong from the heights of heaven into the depths of hell!"

"Oh, so you want to talk about depths, Lydia?" the demon mocked. "Just like Dave Franco plunged himself into your depths?"

I tightened my grip on the cross and swallowed thickly. The demon was trying to get inside my head, but I couldn't allow myself to hesitate or falter. If I did, we were all fucked.

"Are you two serious right now?!" Seth intervened. "That's your fucking plan?! You're gonna repeat lines from _The Exorcist_?!"

"I would assume they did their fucking research!" Jay retorted.

Seth rolled his eyes. "It's a movie!"

"Put a fucking sock in it, Rogen, okay?!" I snapped. "We've got this under control! And FYI, watching Supernatural comes in handy too!" I turned to the demon again and narrowed my eyes. "It is He who commands you, He who once stilled the sea and the wind and the storm! Hearken, therefore, and tremble in fear, Satan, you enemy of the faith, you foe of the human race, you begetter of death, you robber of life, you corrupter of justice, you root of all evil and vice; seducer of men, betrayer of the nations, instigator of envy, font of avarice, fomenter of discord, author of pain and sorrow!"

"Ah! It hurts a little bit!" the demon shirked, clawing at the headboard. "It's like, this little sting!" Yes! Yes! Yes! I couldn't believe it, I was defeating the demon!

"Why, then, do you stand and resist, knowing as you must that Christ the Lord brings your plans to nothing?! Fear Him, who in Isaac was offered in sacrifice, in Joseph sold into bondage, slain as the paschal lamb, crucified as man, yet triumphed over the powers of hell!" I cried.

"Fuck off, Lydia!" the demon yelled at me, still cringing in pain.

At this point, Jay stepped up and stood next to me. "The power of Christ compels you!"

"Be gone, then, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit!" I shouted, pointing the cross just inches away from Jonah's face. "Give place to the Holy Spirit by this sign of the holy cross of our Lord Jesus Christ, who lives and reigns with the Father and the Holy Spirit, God, forever and ever!"

"The power of Christ compels you!" Jay chanted again. "The power of Christ compels you!"

The demon screamed again and the bed started to rise up and shake.

"Jay?" James yelled nervously, but Jay continued to chant.

"The power of Christ compels you!" And cue the bed shaking even more vigorously.

"Holy shit!" Seth shouted.

"Jay, stop!" I screeched, putting my hand on his shoulder. "It's useless! We're just pissing him off even more!"

"Just stop it!" Seth yelled.

"THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!" Jay repeated. The flames from the candles started flickering out of control, the bed continued to shake violently, we kept screaming at Jay to stop (and so was the demon), and Jay ignored our pleas and continued to chant.

"Get the fuck down!" Seth barked, grabbing hold of Jay's waist and yanking him off the bed. Jay quickly grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me down with him, resulting in both of us falling over.

"What fuck?!" Jay exclaimed, getting to his feet and harshly shoving Seth. "Don't fucking push me, asshole!"

"Fuck you!" Seth snapped.

"Fuck you!" Jay yelled at Seth.

"You're the fucking asshole, you liar!" Seth spat.

"Still?!" Jay said, exasperated.

"Yes, _still_!"

"Um, hello?!" I intervened, stepping in-between them. "We're dealing with a possessed Jonah here! Now's not the time to argue!"

"Let em' fight," the demon interrupted, sounding very amused.

"We have an exorcism to finish!" Craig pointed out. "Hello?"

"Do you wanna know why I didn't stay with you?" Jay asked, shooting Seth a death glare.

"Yeah, I do," Seth said heatedly.

"You fucking changed. You're a fucking… sell-out."

"Jay, stop!" I barked, putting my hand on his chest.

"You did fucking sell out," the demon piped up. "Everyone says."

"At least I did change!" Seth shot back. "You act like you're fucking eighteen years old still, Jay!"

"Grow up, Jay!" the demon lectured. "That's why he's yelling at you!"

"You've been holding me back this whole time!" Seth reached past me and suddenly shoved Jay. Jay wasn't backing down either, and within seconds, they were throwing punches at each other. James, Craig, and I yelled for them to stop and they fell into one of James's cupboards and collapsed on the floor, knocking the door off one of them.

"Everyone, fucking break apart!" James ordered as Seth and Jay continued to fight wrestle.

"Knock it off you guys!" I barked, seizing Jay's shoulders and trying to pull him away from Seth. "STOP IT!"

"Yo! What the fuck is all this Franco?!"Craig exclaimed, looking at one of the broken cupboards. Right there in the cupboard were some chocolate bars, a can of spray cheese, a few bags of chips, and a can of beans….. ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!

"It looks like food!" James cried out, feigning surprise. "How'd that get there?!"

"Have you been keeping food from us this whole time, asshole?!" I yelled.

"What?!" Seth spoke up. "You have more food?!"

"You knew he had extra food?!" Craig thundered.

"Er… he gave Anastasia and I each one cracker!" Seth tried to defend himself.

"That still doesn't make it any better!" I exploded. "You knew he had more food and didn't fucking tell us!"

"I would've sucked his dick for half a cracker!" Craig yelled.

"Alright, well maybe I didn't want you to suck my dick, alright?!" James shot back. Suddenly, a loud roaring sound came from James's bedroom. I quickly turned around to see that the bedroom was now on of fire.

"Guys, guys!" I screamed at James at Craig as they continued to argue. "THE FUCKING BEDROOM'S ON FIRE!"

We all ran into the bedroom, and James tried to blow out the flames, which only caused them to spread across the bed. The entire bed was now engulfed in flames.

"Put it out!" the demon yelled. "Use your mouth! Put it out!"

"We've gotta fucking smother it!" I yelled picking up one of James's blankets. Craig did the same with a fake fur blanket and we both threw them on the demon. To our dismay, those caught on fire too…. along with the demon.

The demon let out a roar, tearing its restraints off and running into the wall. We all screamed and ran out of the room and the demon was in hot pursuit, and setting the whole house on fire. I was sprinting as fast as I could, but considering I was wearing five-inch heeled boots, it was damn near impossible.

We quickly moved everything out of the way that was keeping the front doors. The demon was crawling towards us now, roaring in pain. Finally, we managed to get the doors open and we tumbled out of them. We all turned around to see the demon get crushed to death by a flaming ceiling beam. And then it hits me….

"ANASTASIA!" James and I screamed at the same time. Before we could make a run for it and go back inside to save her, Jay grabbed me and held me back while Seth did the same with James.

"Are you two fucking crazy?!" Seth yelled, trying to hold James in place. "Look, maybe she got out, alright?! After all, you do have a back door to your house, maybe she was able to escape in time! We just need to find her!"

"Right, right!" James exclaimed, digging into his pocket and pulling out a set of car keys. "My Prius!"

He pressed a button and I couldn't help but jump with joy once I heard the sound of the car unlocking.

My celebration came to a stop when I looked up to see a huge, black winged demon land on top of the garage. It let out a roar and looked at us.

… Shit.

"What is that?!" James cried.

"It's a fucking demon!" I screamed fearfully.

"No fucking way!" Seth shouted.

The demon roared again, and that's when we knew all hope was lost for us.

"I got this," Craig said. We all swiveled around and looked at him in disbelief.

"What?!" Jay yelled.

"I'll distract the thing," Craig said. "I'll run over there screaming and shit, that should give you enough time to get to the garage."

"Well yeah, but that thing can kill you!" Seth pointed out.

"Maybe I deserve it, Craig replied. "I've been shitty my whole life, being selfish, only doing shit for me. Maybe it's only right that the last thing I do on this planet, isn't for me. It's for you guys."

"Craig, you don't have to do that," Jay began, but Seth cut him off with, "Thank you very much, Craig!"

"What the hell, Seth?!" I yelled, and at the same time Jay mumbled, "You spineless…"

"I love you guys," Craig told us, on the verge of tears. "You're my best friends."

"You're a real mensch, Craig," James told him.

"See you on the other side," Craig said.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face as Craig ran towards the demon, screaming almost every swear word in the book while he did so. He frantically waved his arms and towel around to distract the demon.

The demon's focus was now on Craig and we all took this opportunity to run towards the car. Jay and I climbed into the backseat while Seth took shotgun and James drove.

"What's he gonna do?!" Seth whispered frantically.

We all looked out the front window as Craig yelled out, "TAKE YO PANTIES OFF!" and suddenly ran towards the demon, spinning his towel around above his head.

"CRAIG! NO!" I screamed as the demon flew towards Craig. Then, out of nowhere, a bright blue beam of light surged down on Craig, securing him inside the barrel of light. The demon screamed as the light hit it and took off into the night.

"It worked!" Jay exclaimed.

"He did it," I murmured. "He got raptured."

"What's happening?!" James asked.

"Drive!" Seth told James. "Drive!" James did as told while Craig was slowly lifted off the ground, just high enough for James to drive underneath him. Jay and I turned around to see Craig lifted up a couple more feet before shooting up into the sky, disappearing into the dark clouds.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anastasia's POV<strong>_

I wasn't a suicidal person, not in the least bit. But right now, I just wanted Danny to end my suffering and kill me. He'd already beaten me like a piñata and taken all of his anger out on me. What more did he want?

My lips felt swollen, my clothes were now covered in blood, and I knew that there were bruises all over my face. Danny studied my face for a few seconds before bending over and picking something up off the floor.

I began to shake and hyperventilate as he pressed a shard of glass against my cheek. "Pretty…. Pretty… Pretty," he said, dragging and digging the tip of the shard across my skin and making me scream for the millionth time. He repeated this a few more times until he was satisfied.

I looked down and whimpered when he was done. At this point, I wanted it all to be over. I was more than ready to give up, and I didn't care if I went to Heaven or Hell, I just didn't want to be here on Earth anymore. Danny would be doing me a favor if he slit my throat right now with that glass shard.

"Hey Danny, can I eat her tits when you're done with her?" A voice inquired. I turned my head to see what sick bastard had asked that.

It was none other than Channing-fucking-Tatum.

"Channing?!" I screamed in disbelief. "You're a cannibal now too?! Oh my God!"

"And I'm Danny's bitch." he shrugged it off as if it wasn't a big deal. "Come on Danny, at least let me get one bite! They look soo good!

I really wanted to throw up after he said that, but I managed to keep the vomit down my throat as Danny laughed at Channing.

"No way, Channing. I've been calling dibs on those babies for the last six years now," Danny said maliciously. "But maybe you can eat her legs when I'm done. Now, if you'll excuse me."

This was it. I was really going to die. So, I shut my eyes and prepared for more pain, but it didn't come. Something (or someone) had slammed into Danny's RV. My head snapped forward and my chair fell over. Groaning, I raised my head to see a few of the cannibals immediately fling the door open and sprint out of Danny's RV to catch the culprits responsible.

Danny got up and turned his head to look at a couple of his henchmen that were still in the RV. "Alright, I'm gonna go fucking see who's next on the menu. Watch her and make sure she doesn't try to escape. If she does, chew a few of her fingers off."

I closed my eyes and felt more waves of nausea wash over me. Silently, I began to pray as I heard the cannibals in the RV chuckling sadistically. God, if you're listening, please, I beg of you, please... Just let me die.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: **__*awkwardly waves* Hello all, so I realize that it's been about five or six months since I last updated, and believe me, there's a reason for that. I had a really busy and rough semester, and I had very little free time, but now I'm back! However, I also want you all to know that this is the final chapter, and I just want to thank you all so much for your support and feedback. Oh, and if you want to see what Lydia's bridesmaid dress looks like as well as Anastasia's wedding dress, they're already in my Polyvore collection and the link to that is on my profile._

_Also, for any wrestling fans out there, I have another story coming out soon and the trailer for it is on my profile. It's a WWE fic and the pairing is Seth Rollins/OC. I've also made a few tribute videos for the fic as well, all of which are on my channel, and the name of my channel is Starfire Tamaran. Oh, and if you can, please comment on them. It would really mean a lot to me. :D _

_**Kihlala Sisters – **__Thank you so much! Oh, and don't worry, you can rest assured that Lydia and Anastasia will both get their happy endings, one way or another XD_

_** – **__Thanks! ^_^_

_**Morgan – **__Thanks! I guess you could say him taking Anastasia and torturing her showed how fucked up and gone he really is, plus a part of him wanted to get revenge on James in the worst way possible._

_**NikkiFoxy86 – **__Will do! Let me know what you think!_

_**Anastasia – **__Thank you! I hope you enjoy this last chapter! XD_

* * *

><p>After lying on the cold floor for about a minute or two, I felt my wrists and legs being untied by Danny's henchmen. Then, they both told hold of my arms and forced me to stand up. My heart began to kick into overdrive as they led me towards the open door of the RV. I could hear Danny talking to someone, but I had no idea who that someone was.<p>

I got my answer when the cannibals suddenly shoved me out of the RV… and right into Danny's arms. My eyes widened as I saw Lydia, Jay, Seth, and James. Craig and Jonah weren't there. All I could do was hope that Craig managed to get raptured somehow and that the exorcism managed to work on Jonah, but I wouldn't be surprised if either of them were dead by now, especially with Danny and his crew running around and eating everyone in their sight.

James eyes widened when he saw me, and he immediately tried to run towards me, but Danny's cannibals tightened their grip on him and kept him in place.

"Oh my God, what have you done to her, Danny?!" James yelled, still struggling in their grip. "Let her go! Let her go NOW!"

Danny just laughed at James's demands as he moved a lock of hair away from my face and trailed a finger down the chin, and I have to hold down the urge to throw up as he did so.

"No can do, Franco," Danny retorted. "Besides, the last girl I ate tasted like shit, but luckily for me, Anastasia's about to make up for that."

Danny suddenly yanked my face towards his mouth and dragged his tongue across my cheek, which instantly caused me to cry out and shudder in revulsion. Raising my head, I looked over at James, who looked both disgusted and defeated, and mouthed, "I love you" to him.

"Danny!" Seth suddenly spoke up. "We're friends! You can't eat us!"

"I'd love to catch up," Danny retorted. "But we're fucking starving, so… LET'S EAT!"

Danny pulled down the sleeve of my jacket and scraped his teeth against my bare shoulder as his cannibals crowded around James, Jay, Seth, and Lydia, revving up their chainsaws and preparing to go in for the kill.

"Fuck you!" James shouted, picking up a brick by his feet and hitting the nearest cannibal in the head with it. "Run!" he yelled at us, chucking the brick at Danny's head and forcing him to release me.

"Chew on this, fuckers!" Lydia screamed, seizing hold of a pipe nearby and lunging at the cannibals. They were trying to create a distraction while Seth, Jay and I ran for it.

"James, don't do this! I can't lose you!" I screamed, taking hold of his shoulders.

He shook his head and quickly said, "I have to! Now go! You have to get out of here, alright?! Stay with Seth and Jay and stay alive!"

"James, no! You can't!" I screamed, tears beginning to well up in my eyes again. "I love you! I'm so sorry for not telling you! I'm sorry for everythin-" I was abruptly cut off when James suddenly took my face in his hands and kissed me. It was very brief though, and when he pulled away, he whispered, "I love you too. Stay safe." and gestured for Seth to come towards us.

I couldn't hold back my sobs as I felt Seth drag me away from the scene. Turning my head, I saw Jay yelling at Lydia and trying to get her to come with us.

"Lydia, what are you saying?! Come on, we've gotta get out of here!" Jay yelled urgently, taking hold of her shoulders. "These guys are insane; you'll be dead in seconds!"

Shaking her head, Lydia leaned in and heatedly kissed Jay for five seconds or so. Then, she pulled away and whispered, "I'll see you on the other side, Jay… Now, go! Go!"

Seth, Jay and I ran like hell away from the scene as James and Lydia fought off the cannibals with everything they had.

"Man, we should go back!" Seth said as we stopped dead in our tracks. "We should go back and help them!" However, before we could do so, two blue beams of the Rapture descended onto James and Lydia.

"Holy shit!" Jay yelled.

"It worked!" Seth cried out in shock.

Lydia was levitated about a meter off the ground for a couple seconds before she was suddenly shot upwards, disappearing right into the clouds.

I felt my lips curl into a hopeful smile as I looked over at James, who was shouting something at Danny, but we weren't able to hear what it was since we were too far away. He raised both his hands and gave Danny the double finger before making an ejaculating gesture.

The light suddenly vanished and James was dropped fright in front of the cannibals. Oh, dear God! NO! NO! NO!

"Oh, shit!" Seth shouted.

Danny began to saunter towards James with a sadistic grin on his face and crouched down in front of him. His cannibals slowly began to advance on him, licking their lips in anticipation. Danny suddenly pounced on James, sinking his teeth into his face.

"NO!" I screamed, feeling my heart break into a million pieces as Danny and his cannibals swarmed James. "JAMES! JAMES!"

"Come on, we've gotta keep moving!" Jay shouted, seizing me by the arm as three of Danny's cannibals sprinted towards us.

Grudgingly, I slowly nodded and ran as fast as I could. Once we rounded the corner, we hid underneath some debris. We kept quiet until we didn't hear their voices anymore. As soon as they were gone though, I couldn't stop myself from breaking down.

"H-He's d-dead," I spluttered out, my breathing increasing. "J-James i-is d-dead. H-He w-was s-so c-close t-to g-getting i-into h-heaven! W-Why d-did h-he h-have t-to d-do t-that?!"

"I don't know why he had to flip off Danny!" Seth said, putting his arms around me and shaking his head. "He was in the clear!"

"That was in the text book," Jay explained. "I think it was Envy, or-''

"Jay, just don't, okay?!" I sobbed out. "I don't want to hear about all of the sins James just committed! I just want him back!"

Jay sighed and quickly dropped the subject. "Well, this is another fine mess we've found ourselves in," he muttered.

Without warning, the ground shook, causing all of us to jolt upward in surprise. Scrambling out of our hiding spot, we slowly looked up to see none other than the devil himself. That's when I knew that we were officially fucked.

"Oh, you've got to be fucking shitting me!" Jay yelled.

"Holy shit!" Seth and I yelled at the same time.

All three of us continued to panic as the devil slowly stalked towards us. Then, it crouched down and let out a roar as four heads protruded from its back.

Jay suddenly turned to us and confessed, "Listen to me, guys, I'm a fucking idiot! I-I put myself off! I'm self-righteous! I think I'm better than both of you! I was resistant to change! I should've grown with you two! I should've-I should've changed with you! We should've all changed together! I-I didn't like what I became, so I hated what you two became!"

"J-Jay, I'm so sorry!" I cried out, rapidly shaking my head. "I-I should've been a better friend to you! I should've visited you more and I should've fought harder to keep our friendship alive, but instead, I just let it crumble!"

Turning to Seth, I continued, "S-Seth, I know I don't say this enough, but I love you, man! You're the big brother I've always wanted! Don't ever forget that, okay?!"

Seth nodded. "It's fine, you guys. It's fine."

"Seth, Anastasia, I love you both," Jay said, wrapping his arms around the two of us.

"If we die, we die together," I choked out, hugging them both with the little strength I had left.

"Fucking right!" Seth said.

A piercing scream left my lips as one of the devil's heads plummeted towards us, ready to devour all three of us whole. Just when I thought this was the end for all of us, two blue beams of light suddenly enveloped Jay and I, knocking the Devil fifteen feet away from us.

I couldn't believe it, I was being Raptured! After all the things I'd said and done, I was being given a second chance!

Looking over, I saw Seth trying to take Jay's hand…. He hadn't got raptured! NO! This wasn't right! We couldn't just leave him down here to die!

"Seth!" I screamed, holding my hand out. "Take my hand! I'm not gonna let you die down her-" Before I could finish my sentence, my body suddenly skyrocketed upwards towards the clouds.

* * *

><p>Slowly, I sat up and opened my eyes and surveyed my surroundings. Everything around me was pure white. Blinking my eyes a few times, I looked down and noticed that my clothes and my boots were also white. All the blood stains and holes were gone. With a gasp, I quickly rolled up my sleeves and looked at my wrists to see if I had any scars from the barbed wire Danny had tied me up with… I didn't. They were completely scar-less as if I'd never been tortured in the first place.<p>

The next thing I noticed was that I was lying in what looked like the backseat of a car, and a very nice one at that. Who was driving it was definitely a female, but I couldn't see her face.

"It's about damn time you woke up, Massaro. I was starting to get lonely up here!" Oh my God, I knew that sassy voice anywhere! I didn't think I was ever gonna see her again!

"Lydia?!" I exclaimed, immediately lunging forward and wrapping my arms around her neck. "You really made it after all! Thank God!"

She stopped the car and turned around so she could hug me properly. "I missed you too, girl," she replied, winking at me. "So, what do you think of my ride? Pretty hot, huh?"

"Very," I said, nodding in agreement. "Wait, where the fuck did you get a purple Camaro from?! And why's there a halo on your head?!"

"I wished for it," she replied, shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal. "And to answer your second question, it's because I'm an angel now. You've got a halo too."

Reaching up, I gasped as my fingers came in contact with a somewhat warm, smooth metal. "Holy shit," I whispered.

"Oh, and this isn't the only thing I wished for," Lydia added, snapping me out of my daze.

As soon as those words left her mouth, a small gray tabby kitten suddenly leapt across the passenger's seat and into my lap, purring happily.

"Aww, she's so adorable!" I exclaimed, scratching the kitten behind the ear. "What's her name?"

"Nova," Lydia said with a grin. "You know me, I've always been a cat lover, but I never got around to getting one when I was on earth, so I decided to wish for one here in heaven."

"Um, Lydia, there's something you need to know," I said, quickly changing the subject. "I-It's about James, Jay and Seth…"

"W-What happened to Jay?" Lydia suddenly took hold of my shoulders and looked me dead in the eye. "P-Please tell me h-he made it…"

"I-I d-don't k-know," I spluttered. "Last time I saw him… H-He was getting raptured, b-but S-Seth didn't get Raptured s-so Jay tried to grab his hand to take him with… I-I tried to h-help S-Seth too, but I wasn't quick enough… M-My body had already started soaring upwards as soon as I reached out to take hold of his hand… T-That's not even the worst part though… J-James didn't get raptured after all because he'd mocked Danny, and um…. Danny ate him."

"That explains why I couldn't find him after I got raptured," she whispered, pulling me into a hug. "Hun, I'm so sorry... I know that James and I didn't exactly get along, but believe me when I say that he deserved to be here with you…"

Before I could say anything else, I saw two figures jogging towards us. "Looks like we've got company," I muttered, climbing out of the car to get a better look.

Lydia followed suit and narrowed her eyes. "Alright, who's there?! Show yourselves- JAY!" she suddenly exclaimed as the mystery figures revealed themselves. It was Seth and Jay! They made it! And most importantly, Seth managed to get raptured!

Lydia wrapped her arms around Jay's neck and kissed him. He was definitely caught off guard at first, but then he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

With a laugh, I walked over to Seth and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so glad you're here, Seth. I don't think I would've been able to handle losing someone else that I love and care about."

"It's good to see you too, Anastasia," he replied with a smile, hugging me back. "Now, uh, where are we supposed to go? Are there some gates nearby or something?"

Lydia pulled away from Jay at that point and looked at Seth. "Hop in," she said, gesturing to her car. "I'll take you where we're supposed to go."

When we arrived at the gates, they automatically opened to reveal a smirking Craig. "Welcome to Heaven, motherfuckers," he greeted us.

"Craig!" Jay, Seth and I cried, practically leaping out of the car like a few lunatics. We all laughed and cheered as we formed a group hug.

"Are you guys angels?" Jay asked, his eyes marveling at our halos.

"Yes sir," Craig replied.

"That's so cool, man!" Seth exclaimed. "Congratulations!"

"Oh! Fellas!" Craig pointed above Seth and Jay's heads and clicked his fingers, halos appearing above both their heads after he did so. Almost immediately, they started freaking out and gaping at each other's halos, even rubbing them together at one point.

"Dude, this is so… what do we do now?!" Seth asked.

"Come this way," Craig said, stepping aside. Heaven was the complete opposite of what I expected it to be. Girls were dancing in white bikinis, people were smoking weed like chimneys, and there was loud music blaring. Basically, Heaven was one giant party.

"Whoa!" Seth gasped, staring at Craig's joint. "They got weed in heaven?!"

Craig smirked. "You tell me."

With a _ping_ sound, a joint suddenly appeared in Seth's mouth, much to his delight. "Holy shit, that's awesome!" Seth exclaimed, pressing his joint against his halo and taking a drag. "That's insane, man!"

"No, no, no. That's Heaven," Craig stated. "Anything you can think of is yours."

"Damn straight," Lydia said, picking up Nova and lightly petting her.

"Anything, huh?" Seth asked. All of a sudden, a Segway appeared and Seth was standing on it.

"Holy shit, this is awesome!" he exclaimed, whirling around on it.

"Segway!" Jay cheered.

"I've always wanted to ride one of these things!" Seth chuckled.

"Alright, Anastasia," Craig said, turning to me. "Make a wish. Anything you want."

There was only one thing I wanted more than anything right now. So, I shut my eyes and wished with all my might.

"W-Where am I?" an all too familiar deep voice inquired behind me. "A-Anastasia, is that you?!"

Swiveling around on my heels, I gasped in surprise. My wish worked. James was alive and he was here. "JAMES!" I screamed, immediately darting towards him. As soon as we came face-to-face, I snaked my arms around his neck and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. I didn't care how cheesy this moment was, I was just happy to see him again.

Or kiss lasted for about a minute or two before James pulled away and stroked my cheek with his thumb. "I thought I lost you… Look, about what I said to you back on earth before Danny took you, I'm so sorry, I was just angry and-"

"Don't," I cut him off by putting a finger to his lips. "I should've told you sooner, but we're here now. That's all that matters. I love you, James, and I know for a fact that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"In that case," he began, reaching into his pocket and pulling something out… it was my ring. Even after our argument, he still held onto it. "Marry me. Right here. Right now," he said, sliding the ring onto my finger and looking into my eyes.

I nodded. "Of course!"

Grinning, he took my hand and we walked back over to Seth, Jay, Craig and Lydia. While Seth and James had their little bromance reunion, Craig turned to Jay and said, "Go ahead, Jay. Make a wish. Anything you can think of."

"Anything?" Jay asked, quirking a brow. He closed his eyes and thought for a couple seconds…

"_Everybody"_

"_Rock your body"_

Everyone gasped and screamed as the Backstreet Boys themselves slowly made their way through the crowd.

"What?!" Craig exclaimed.

"You've got to be shitting me," James said in awe.

"No. Fucking. Way." Seth said, hopping off his Segway, which immediately disappeared after he did so.

"_Everybody. Rock your body right"_

"Best. Wish. Ever!" Lydia shouted, pumping her fist into the air.

"I can't believe this this happening," I said, my mouth dropping open in shock.

"_Backstreet's back, alright!" _

"_Backstreet's back, alright!" _ The rhythm kicked into overdrive as the Backstreet Boys stopped in the center of the party.

"_Oh my God, we're back again. Brothers, sisters, everybody sing."_ As if on cue, we all broke out into impromptu dancing.

"_Gonna bring the flavor, show you how."  
><em>

_"Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah."_

_"Am I original? (Yeah) Am I the only one? (Yeah) Am I sexual? (Yeah) Am I everything you need? You better rock your body now." _Jay started to make it rain while Seth and Craig started break dancing. Then, Jay and Lydia started dancing together and James and I did the same.

"_Everybody (Yeah). Rock your body (Yeah). Everybody, rock your body right. Backstreet's back, alright, alright."_

"_Alright. Backstreet's back, ALRIGHT!" _

Giant confetti canons fired off as the song died down and we all cheered, having the absolute time of our lives. There was only one thing I wanted to do now.

* * *

><p>"Do you James Edward Franco, take Anastasia Olivia Massaro to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?" Craig asked, turning to James.<p>

James nodded, lightly grazing his thumb over my wrist. "I do."

Craig smiled and turned to me. "And do you, Anastasia Olivia Massaro, take James Edward Franco to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

My lips curled into a smile and I looked James directly in the eye, "I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Craig announced. "You may now kiss the bride."

James cupped my face in his hands and our lips met in an intense, loving kiss. I was now Mrs. Anastasia Massaro Franco, and I wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
